Todo o Nada
by Kida Luna
Summary: En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?
1. Prólogo

_Sinopsis:_ _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

* * *

_Todo o Nada_

_Por: Kida Luna & Clumsykitty_

_Prólogo_

_Fragmentos de la Canción "Sólo a Terceros", de Panda._

_Tal vez no sucedió,  
__tal vez esto sea una ilusión,  
__tal vez sea una obra dramatúrgica  
__con actores, y tú eres la principal._

_Y ése de abajo… es tu secundario.  
__¡Inició la función!_

_¿Qué pasara al final de este drama s__exual…?_

* * *

El ruido de zapatos contra la losa dura, las voces que inflaban lo pasillos, los miles de mechones de colores y los infaltables uniformes matiz canela hicieron su aparición en el inicio de aquel año escolar. La preparatoria de Uminari abría sus grandes y vetustas verjas blancas, dando paso a los hermosos jardines de rosas que jalonaban el camino al colegio.

Al contrario de los lozanos y bien cuidados arbustos, al final del sendero se alzaba el complejo de un par de edificios blancos, cuya pintura vieja se mostraba astillada en las esquinas. Conforme los zapatos de charol se adentraban, algunos ojos veían por primera vez (mientras otros reconocían de nuevo) los humildes pasillos, los sencillos (uno que otro abollado) casilleros y las varias sillas individuales de madera (cubiertas de dibujos y rayones) que abarrotaban los salones de clases.

-"No puedo creer que vuelva a encerrarme aquí."

Una mano blanca acarició las puntas de sus cabellos rubios mientras bufaba. La falda corta se meció un poco cuando el cuerpo se dejó caer contra la pared; las piernas fueron cruzadas y pronto una voz ligeramente más fuerte se escuchó a su lado.

-"¿No puedes creerlo? –rió sueltamente en burla-. Fate, ¡ni siquiera yo puedo terminar de creer que hayas pasado el segundo año de preparatoria!"

-"¿Ah, sí? –alzó una ceja-. Pues al menos yo no me ando buscando _favores _con tal de tener notas pasables, hermanita."

Los ojos borgoñas oscuros observaron la silueta de la rubia a su lado, prácticamente idéntica a la suya misma. Sin embargo, Alicia no hizo caso del comentario, más concentrada en mantener la mirada enfocada en el nuevo enjambre de alumnos que desfilaba al frente de ambas, y en relamerse los labios de vez en cuando.

Fate y Alicia Testarossa eran hermanas gemelas, de la clase de personas que sabían lo que querían y _obtenían _lo que querían, lo demás no importaba. No, siempre y cuando fueran felices.

Y los ojos de Alicia fueron felices en cuanto captaron las figuras de dos jóvenes de su edad que se preguntaba, cómo era posible que no las hubiese visto o conocido antes. Se relamió los labios de nuevo.

Después de todo, eso podía arreglarse.

-"Oh, vaya, a veces debo admitir que tienes buenos gustos, Al" –Fate se inclinó hacia ella y le siguió la mirada.

-"Puedes apostarlo…"

Las dos jovencitas platicaban entre sí, una de cabellos pelirrojos y otra de cabellos castaños. Casi podría decirse que eran las típicas estudiantes aplicadas, razón por la cual habían pasado desapercibidas para las gemelas Testarossa.

-"Vamos a hacer una apuesta –comenzó Alicia al mirar a su hermana-. Si puedes con la pelirroja, no le diré a mamá que estás a un pie de la expulsión por tu nada inofensiva bandita."

Fate gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-"Eso es chantaje… -enseguida rodó los ojos con hastío-. Ah, pero lo olvidaba, yo estoy con la reina del chantaje."

-"Ou, no me digas que una nenita de coletitas te da miedo."

-"Cuida tus palabras, Al."

-"Cuida con quien hablas, _Fate-chan_" –se mofó con un tono altanero mas ligeramente sensual.

La menor se irguió, mirando de forma retadora a su hermana. Si había algo que ninguna de las dos se permitía, era aceptar una derrota en una apuesta; y menos cuando se trataba de una tan sencilla.

-"Si yo gano, tú harás mis exámenes."

-"Seguro, no hay problema" –la mayor alzó los hombros como si no le importase.

-"Aprobándolos…"

-"Hermana preciosa… –Alicia le sonrió coqueta mientras tomaba sus libros, los cuales apenas si había abierto en alguna ocasión, y los guardaba en la mochila junto a sus pies-. Tienes un mes para hacerla caer, de lo contrario, _bye byeeee_" –se inclinó para soplarle en el oído sus últimas palabras.

Alicia se separó y respiró antes de sonreír maliciosa.

-"Seré la reina de esta escuela."

-"Ya lo veremos, olvidas que tú y yo nos vemos exactamente igual –la menor sonrió con descaro, observando por el rabillo del ojo a la pelirroja y a la castaña que pronto pasarían frente a ellas-. No necesito un mes para que alguien caiga a mis pies, mucho menos una niña sabelotodo que de seguro cae con la primera cursilería que le diga."

Alicia rió despacio y con elegancia al ver el deseo en los ojos de su gemela, así como la relamida de labios que se estaba dando en esos momentos.

-"No me interesa lo que quieras hacer con ella, Fate –le dejó en claro. El tono divertido jamás abandonando su voz-. Pero si en menos de un mes –le levantó el mentón con un solo dedo- no consigues llevártela a la cama… -se acercó para darle un beso en su mejilla, uno que duró varios segundos-. Puedes darte por reprobada en el año y con un problemón en casa con mamá Lindy."

El susurro travieso aunado a la sensación de escalofríos que transmitía consigo, no tuvo ningún efecto en Fate, a diferencia de las demás personas que solían caer bajo el encanto de su hermana mayor. La más chica batió la mano al aire simplemente, restándole importancia.

Fue en ese momento en que las chicas que habían estado observando con anterioridad, pasaron justo delante de ellas. Oyendo la risa de la otra, Fate no pudo evitar voltearse con una expresión de sorpresa, consciente de que Alicia probablemente haría algo…

-"Lindo paquete el que llevas delante, pelirroja. ¿Cuándo me invitas a desenvolverlo?"

…algo muy _Alicia. _

La joven de cabellos rojos se detuvo en aquel instante, congelada. Su amiga la imitó. Ambas voltearon a ver a la rubia que había hablado con osadía, pero fue quien recibió el _atrevido_ cumplido, la única que separó la boca para responderle.

-"_Nunca –_dijo lentamente, como si hubiese masticado y escupido cada letra dicha-. No me interesa mezclarme con gente de tu… -la miró de arriba abajo, sintiendo el enfado y el asco crecer dentro de ella-… nivel. _Si es que lo tienes_."

La pelirroja giró la cabeza con enfado para después perderse entre la marejada de alumnos que caminaban por el pasillo, apresurados en buscar su aula antes del toque del timbre. La castaña, sin embargo, se quedó unos segundos más, viendo con ojos duros e incrédulos a la rubia que se recargaba en la pared y mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

Alicia alzó una ceja, y luego, le sonrió con coquetería.

La trigueña cerró los párpados y suspiró con pesar, o eso le pareció a las hermanas. Enseguida, se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a su amiga.

-"Qué divertido" –la mayor soltó entre risas.

-"Gracias –Fate soltó con sarcasmo-. Ahora sí que me la has puesto más fácil. Qué bajo has caído…"

-"Ahhh, ¿pero no fuiste tú misma quien solía decirme que, en las puestas se vale todo, hermanita? Además, sí eres igual a mí. Sólo te importa complacerte."

-"No importa –se separó de la pared y recogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo-. Voy a acostarme con esa pelirroja, así que mejor ve estudiando para mis exámenes."

-"Cuidado, Fate, que cae más rápido un hablador que un cojo –su hermana le guiñó un ojo antes de separarse también del muro y tomar su mochila-. ¿Sabes?

-"¿Um?"

-"No es justo que sólo tú te diviertas. Supongo que a mí me toca tirarme a la amiguita."

-"Haz lo que quieras."

Alicia no hizo caso de la respuesta indiferente, sólo se limitó a acomodarse de manera coqueta la mariposa que sujetaba su cabello en un moño alto; al contrario de Fate, quien gustaba de llevar el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y floja, ella prefería portar un peinado corto.

La mayor se colgó la mochila al hombro y se fue a su salón cuando la campana anunció la primera clase; sus pasos seguros, acoplándose a las caderas que se movían con suma feminidad.

Fate miró a la pelirroja que iba al mismo salón que su hermana Alicia, mientras la castaña se separaba para entrar por la puerta donde Fate también debería hacerlo. Apenas vislumbró a su hermana riendo y saludando a sus nuevas -presas- compañeras, que le devolvían el gesto con reticencia, sus labios se torcieron en ligera molestia.

Su hermana era una perversa astuta.

Fate, no obstante, sonrió enseguida con malicia y se dirigió al pasillo ahora vacío, caminando con la misma confianza y erotismo que su réplica.

Así que Alicia quería hacer el juego más entretenido, ¿no?

Su sonrisa se amplió más cuando vio los últimos mechones rojos desaparecer en el aula contigua a la suya.

Diferentes salones, ¿eh?

_Eso no le detendría…_

* * *

_¿Valdrá la pena esperar al final?  
__Me agrada sentir dolor,  
__ven a contármelo.  
__Y quiero escucharlo._

_Pones tu cara de querer decir lo siento, que ya caes en lo burlesco.  
__Quiero escucharlo.  
__Y tienes talento para dar placer…_

_¡Pero sólo a terceros!_

* * *

**K: **¡O EME GE! (Léase OMG xD).

Mi compañera del crimen, Kit, y yo hemos decidido que es hora de poner en marcha el plan "Iniciar y desarrollar el segundo proyecto de Kida y Kit". Jeje, bueno, esta vez trataremos de tener una mejor idea de cuánto durará esta historia.

Como una aclaración importante, nosotras pretendemos traer aquí la vida del adolescente y los problemas más comunes que surgen en esa etapa. Yo ya le había comentado a ella que quería hacer la historia lo más crudamente realista posible, por lo que conforme avancen los capítulos, es seguro que el rating cambiará a M.

Todavía no estamos muy seguras de qué tanto trasfondo psicológico vamos a abarcar, pero confío en que lo haremos bien =)

**C:** Y si no lo hacemos bien, pues también, bien… Jajajaja, no es cierto. Esta vez estamos empleando otras armas que no pudimos usar en Muñecas Rotas.

Espero que contemos con su predilección y sus comentarios constructivos. Me da gusto volver a trabajar con mi picola amiga y volver a esto de los fanfics. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

¡Gracias por leernos!

Este fanfic no pretende ofender a nadie, simplemente es algo que deseamos retratar y que había estado guardado durante un tiempo en nuestros corazones inquietos.

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._


	2. Primer día

Título: _Todo o Nada._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _NanoFate, HayateAli, AliFate._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

Canción: _Try, de Nelly Furtado._

* * *

_Then I see you standing there _– Entonces te veo de pie, allí,_  
wanting more from me _– queriendo más de mí._  
And all I can do is try _– Y lo único que puedo hacer es tratar.

_Then I see you standing there _– Entonces te veo de pie, allí,_  
wanting more from me _– queriendo más de mí._  
And all I can do is… _– Y lo único que puedo hacer es...

…_try _- tratar…

* * *

_Capítulo I  
__Primer día_

-"De acuerdo, todo mundo tomen sus asientos ya –la voz de la profesora en turno inundó al salón al mismo tiempo en que cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Sus pasos dirigiéndola enfrente del largo pizarrón verde-. No quiero volver a repetir la orden."

Los estudiantes tan sólo rodaron sus ojos ante la orden de su maestra. La primera clase era de matemáticas, y como siempre, la reacción de aburrimiento y tedio no se hacía esperar; aunque bastaba una sola mirada de aquellos fríos ojos cobalto para que todo el grupo acatase las reglas del juego obedientemente.

O al menos casi todos…

-"Testarossa, no me repito."

Fate desafió la mirada severa de la maestra que se mantenía regia al frente. Los cabellos rosados atados prolijamente en una cola alta, unos lentes delgados que resguardaban la seria mirada cerúlea, y por supuesto, el porte más alto que el suyo propio. Todo marcando aún más el aura profesional en la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos varias carpetas, y que en ningún solo momento de su análisis, le había bajado la mirada.

La rubia se mantuvo en pie ante su pupitre por algunos segundos más, antes de decidir sentarse mientras masticaba un chicle, uno el cual la profesora Signum le ordenó tirar a la basura de inmediato. Toda la clase miró entre divertida y asustada cómo Fate se volvía a parar y caminaba, sin prisas, hasta el bote de basura a la esquina del aula.

Haciendo perder minutos de la lección a propósito, tomándose su propio tiempo para obedecer.

-"Bien, la clase pasada vimos…"

Hayate miró de reojo a la _gemela fatale_, como escuchó le decían unos. No entendía cómo era posible que fuese tan reacia a tomar clases, y en primer lugar, que las tomara si ése no era su deseo obviamente. Devolvió la vista a la maestra y se dedicó a escuchar la lección y a tomar apuntes; olvidando momentáneamente cualquier asunto relacionado con Fate.

Hasta que escuchó el chirrido discreto de una butaca y no pudo evitar girarse a verla de nuevo. Si bien ella no se sentaba al lado de la rubia, desde los asientos al frente donde se encontraba podía ver perfecta y disimuladamente hasta la parte de atrás.

Esta vez, notó que la joven se acomodaba como si fuera a dormirse, aunque lo que hizo fue empezar a dibujar rayones sobre la paleta, ahora con un nuevo chicle en la boca. Durante el transcurso de la clase, hizo papelitos con las hojas de su cuaderno también, las cuales lanzó a algunos compañeros; o bien simplemente se pasaba el rato provocando risas discretas que hacían volverse a la profesora directo contra Fate, amenazándola con su borrador.

-"¿Qué fue lo que acabo de decir, Testarossa?"

La aludida abandonó su posición recostada en la silla para enderezarse de golpe. Los ojos borgoñas pegados a la pizarra como si fuese a descifrar el enigma que salvaría al mundo.

-"Um…. –se relamió los labios, consciente de las sonrisas y muecas de desaprobación que recibía de parte de sus compañeros de clase-. ¿Que al triangulito ése le falta un pedazo? ¿O no es así, _profesora_? ¿Va a reprobarme por eso?"

El desafío en la voz de la joven hizo que el ceño en la pelirrosa se volviese más pronunciado.

-"Deberías prestar más atención, Testarossa –remarcó antes de darse la vuelta y tomar el gis en su mano-. Aunque al igual que todos, no dudo que te veré aquí el próximo año."

La nombrada rodó sus ojos con fastidio al notar la sonrisa sardónica que la docente había formado al responderle. Una vez más, el resto de la clase se dedicó a tomar apuntes, mientras ella consideraba más importante acariciar su cabello con una de sus manos.

Se acomodó en su asiento y bufó. Retiró la goma de mascar de su boca con sus dedos y apuntó a una de las aletas del ventilador sobre su cabeza antes de lanzarlo. Aburrida, apoyó el mentón sobre su palma derecha en tanto su vista se dirigía a la nada.

No correría con tanta suerte esa maestra el próximo año, pensó, no si ella estaba presente.

Sin embargo, antes de continuar con su tren de pensamientos, sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los de Hayate, a quien inmediatamente miró despectiva.

-"¿Se te perdió algo cerebrito o qué?"

-"No, nada…"

Fate entonces la ignoró y se dedicó a mandar mensajes por el celular, una mano ociosa acariciando sus cabellos de vez en cuando. La sesión de matemáticas concluyó al poco rato, con tarea que la rubia por supuesto no se molestó siquiera en apuntar.

Una nueva maestra hizo su aparición minutos después. Historia.

Pasó casi exactamente lo mismo que en la anterior, salvo que en esta ocasión la profesora sacó a Fate de la clase y la envió a Dirección. Hayate no entendía realmente qué conseguía con todo eso. ¿Por qué ganarse tantos problemas con ese tipo de actitud? ¿Para que llamar tanto la atención y arrojar su futuro a la basura, tal y como se arrojaban las sobras del desayuno?

Yagami se encogió de hombros. Lo mejor era no preguntarlo ni involucrarse con ese tipo de personas.

Cuando el receso tocó al fin, fue a ver a su amiga Nanoha con quien compartía el almuerzo. Era una buena estrategia dado que a ambas les hacía falta el dinero en varias ocasiones por diferentes circunstancias, por lo que siempre procuraban ayudarse la una a la otra hasta en el aspecto más pequeño e insignificante.

Así que mientras ambas convidaban obentos en la azotea de la escuela, Nanoha le contaba sobre la otra parte perversa: _Alicia._

-"… deberías verla –suspiró entre bocado y bocado, muy decepcionada y frustrada-, el maestro sólo abrió los ojos como sapo espantado cuando Alicia cruzó sus piernas delante de él, enseñándole los calzones con descaro…"

-"No creo que sea para tanto."

-"¡Lo es! –la pelirroja la interrumpió con indignación-. Hasta con las maestras es una completita zorra, ¡no puedo creer que todavía no haya sido expulsada!"

-"Me pregunto bajo qué hechizo mágico les han dejado estar aquí."

Nanoha optó por calmarse, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para olvidar todas las veces que la rubia intentó flirtear con ella abiertamente. Se encogió de hombros, en vista de que nadie más que sí misma parecía notar el incómodo problema, y mordió su emparedado. Siguieron las dos platicando entonces de otras cosas, hasta que para tristeza de ambas tuvieron que regresar a sus salones respectivos.

No obstante, Nanoha detuvo a Hayate en el pasillo, un poco antes de que cada una tomase su camino.

-"¿Vamos a los videojuegos esta tarde?"

Hayate le sonrió apenada.

-"No puedo… tengo hoy deberes en casa…"

-"Ou… -su amiga se mordió los labios, pero no tardó en volver a poner una nueva sonrisa-. Bueno, entonces será luego. ¡Suerte ahí!"

-"Suerte en tu salón también, Nanoha" –Yagami rió.

Sin embargo, apenas la otra se hubo dado la vuelta, la castaña le miró entrar a su salón con algo de tristeza. Nanoha estaba tan llena de vida que parecía una estrella brillante a donde quiera que fuera; ella, en cambio, era más seria y menos llamativa. Por acto inconsciente se llevó una mano a sus cabellos avellana.

No era tan atractiva como Nanoha ni como la media de las chicas ahí, más delgada y de piel algo pálida realmente. Y aunque Hayate misma sabía que la condición en que estaba no era realmente su culpa, también sabía que no tenía mucho de donde elegir.

-"Hey, preciosa, te van a cerrar la puerta de tu salón en esa naricita linda."

Hayate respingó al escuchar la voz de Alicia, quien rió divertida al ver a la otra girarse de súbito. El gesto en su cara sonriente, así como la ceja arqueada y la mano en su cadera, pronunciaron su pose llena de confianza y seguridad. Las mejillas de Hayate se colorearon apenas, antes de asentir.

Sin saber a dónde mirar luego de comprender el mensaje, optó por girarse a su salón, donde, efectivamente, el maestro de Física estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-"Em… ¡gracias!"

-"Pero de qué, hermosura."

La castaña le miró un poco antes de entrar algo azorada. Ya sabía la clase de chica que era Alicia Testarossa; pero de alguna manera, le hacía sentir un poco emocionada el que le llamara con esos nombres.

Quizá, porque a pesar de que el año apenas iniciaba y no conocía bien a nadie, la rubia era la única que lo hacía.

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi tuvo que juntar los párpados con fuerza y cubrir sus orejas de nuevo, enteramente harta de los constantes cumplidos –la mitad nada decorosos- que Alicia no paraba de proferir, así como de las estúpidas risas de enamoradas de las chicas que se sentaban a su alrededor.

Y ya fuese que el maestro estaba acostumbrado a ello, o que realmente no le importaba, el asunto continuó como tal sin ninguna reprimenda.

La rubia hubiera continuado con ello indefinidamente, siendo que Alicia adoraba ser el centro de toda atención, sino hubiera sido porque sus prestos ojos captaron la figura de Fate caminando por el pasillo a través de la ventana.

-"¡Profesor! –la rubia cantó con voz dulce, consciente de que si ella quisiera podría salir sin pedir permiso a nadie-. Tengo que ir al baño, ¿podría salir un momento?"

Nanoha agradeció internamente el gruñido afirmativo del docente.

La gemela mayor se puso de pie y abrió y cerró la puerta del aula, no sin antes dirigirle un guiño a una cierta pelirroja que la ignoró. En cuanto se halló en el pasillo y divisó a su igual caminando a lo lejos, Alicia salió corriendo tras ella.

Fate automáticamente se volteó al escuchar el continuo tac, tac, de los zapatos contra el mosaico. Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una sonrisa al notar que era nada más ni nada menos que su hermana quien se acercaba.

-"Ahh, Fate-chan –Alicia pronunció al detenerse frente a ella-, pero ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Acaso ya te botaron de clase otra vez?"

-"¿Podrías dejar de hablar tan gentil e hipócritamente, Alicia? –Fate sonrió de medio lado-. Es empalagoso. Y sí, al parecer Signum no cree que yo y la Filosofía nos llevemos nada bien, así que me ha dado la hora libre."

-"Ya veo –cruzó su brazo por los hombros de la otra y la instó a seguir caminando-. Por cierto, he estado conociendo a tu pequeña amiga."

Pasaron unos segundos en que Fate la vio extrañada, hasta que la razón tocó puerta en su cabeza y soltó un: _Ohh, esa amiga._

-"¿Y cómo es ella?"

-"¿Aparte de buen trasero y buenas piernas? Agh –la mayor bufó fastidiada-, la típica candidata perfecta para ser la presidenta responsable del grupo. Es de esas chicas que se desviven por la escuela, ya sabes."

-"Ya veo porque la castañita y ella se llevan bien."

-"¿Yagami?"

Fate alzó el entrecejo, divertida.

-"Veo que investigamos rápido. ¿Cómo se llama la pelirroja?"

-"Mmm… -Alicia miró el techo y llevó el dedo índice derecho a sus labios-. Takamachi Nanoha."

-"Nanoha… -Fate saboreó cada letra en su boca-. Ne, Alicia, ¿crees que se me pegue algo de inteligencia si me acuesto con ella?"

Los ojos de la menor brillaron con malicia, a lo que la mayor no pudo evitar reírse sueltamente. Por supuesto que era una absurda tontería, ni a ella ni a Fate le interesaba ser más aplicada o inteligente. Sólo querían disfrutar el rato.

-"Podrías averiguarlo, hermanita" –Alicia dibujó una sonrisa gatuna en sus labios.

-"¿Sabes? Sería más fácil si las clases de tronco me tocasen junto a ella" –le lanzó una mirada significativa a la otra.

-"Lo siento –la más grande no se molestó en fingir pena-, pero tendrás que arreglártelas tú sola. Nadie te dijo que te fueras al bloque en el que estás."

-"Bien."

Fate se sacudió el brazo de su hermana mientras ignoraba las falsas disculpas por no querer cambiar de lugares, así como las risas de las que era objeto. Notando que empezaba a darle hambre, se dirigió a la máquina expendedora al final del pasillo, apenas alcanzando a escuchar la voz de su gemela que se alejaba en otra dirección.

* * *

Sin prisas, retiró el listón que mantenía su cabello atado en un moño, permitiendo que así pudiera caer libremente tras su espalda. Ató el lazo en una de sus muñecas para no perderlo y lanzó un bostezo mientras se disponía a peinarse.

El día había sido relajado y estupendo. Nadie le decía nada, nadie la regañaba y mañana a primera hora sus compañeros le entregarían sus tareas ya contestadas.

Y ella no tenía que mover ni un solo dedo.

Justo cuando Alicia creía que su día no podía ser mejor, se dio cuenta que se había equivocado al llegar a la puerta abierta del baño de chicas. Una sonrisa complacida se formó en su boca mientras sus ojos contemplaban a la jovenzuela que se echaba agua en la cara y se miraba al espejo.

Silenciosamente, se acercó también a los lavabos, y tomó una de las toallitas que reposaban allí cerca.

-"¿Nos sentimos con algo de sueño, pequeña?"

Alicia reprimió los impulsos de reír cuando su voz y una de sus manos que se posó en la otra mejilla, provocaron un gritito de espanto en la sorprendida muchacha.

-"Y-Yo… sólo…"

La timidez y los ojos que enfocaron el piso no hicieron sino darle más control de la situación a la rubia, que no dudó en aprovecharse de ello. Con su mano izquierda, que era la que sostenía la toalla, se dedicó a secar los cabellos húmedos y cortos.

-"Mira nada más –reprochó con voz suave-, si sigues echándote más agua vas a pescar un resfriado. Sería una lástima que una chica tan bonita se enfermase, ¿no crees?"

-"¿Por… qué?"

La pregunta sacó de lugar a Alicia.

-"En la mañana parecía enfadarte que yo te mirase… -continuó en un hilo de voz-. Y ahora te portas amable conmigo…"

Algo hizo clic en la mente de la rubia y ella entendió la situación. Dentro de su mente, no supo si reírse o maldecir la ineptitud de Fate; su hermanita sí que resultaba delicada en algunas ocasiones.

-"Perdón, perdón –dijo despreocupada-. Debes estarme confundiendo con mi hermana, eso suena muy de ella –las pupilas borgoñas se entrecerraron con travesura-. Ahh… ¿cómo debería disculparme entonces, querida Hayate?"

Yagami no pudo evitar retroceder al ver a la otra pegarse más a ella, hasta que finalmente la pared lisa que seccionaba el baño en dos partes tocó su espalda. La mano en su mejilla bajó entonces, para tomar una de sus manos y alzarla por sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra mano de la rubia apresaba la suya restante contra el muro, justo a la altura de la cadera.

Alicia, que era más alta que la ojiazul, le observó desde arriba con satisfacción.

-"¿Pero por qué huyes? –se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído-. ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?"

Hayate quiso pedirle que se detuviera y la dejase en paz, sin embargo, los labios de Alicia se posaron sobre los suyos enseguida. La lengua de la rubia forzó su entrada, obteniéndola y dedicándose a probar cada rincón de la boca húmeda de la chica que tenía presa entre sus manos.

La resistencia de la castaña pronto menguó ante el esfuerzo fútil que hacía, aunque para Alicia era mucho mejor si su víctima no podía defenderse contra ella.

Pronto, decidió abandonar los labios de la otra para bajar por su cuello blanco y encajarle los dientes. Alicia sonrió al escuchar el jadeo de la más chica, y deseó escuchar la voz de la joven pidiéndole por más.

Así que comenzó a chupar y lamer el moretón que le había hecho; una de sus manos se separó de Hayate, plenamente confiada de que la otra ya no podría zafarse.

Y se dedicó a acariciar por sobre el uniforme el vientre agitado que tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared. Alicia capturó de improvisto los labios de la castaña una vez más, y llevó su mano inquieta hasta las piernas de…

-"¡En serio! A veces me pregunto por qué continuó dando clases cuando esos chiquillos ni siquiera aprecian mi esfuerzo…"

-"Ya, ya, Vice-kun. Son adolescentes, si nosotros no intentásemos ayudarlos, quien sabe cómo acabarían."

-"Qué fácil te resulta decirlo, Shamal. Tú sólo tienes que atender la enfermería de la escuela."

Las voces y suspiros de adultos pusieron en alerta a Alicia, que con un gruñido de molestia se separó de Hayate. Abrió el grifo de uno de los lavabos y se aventó agua fría rápidamente en el cabello y en la cara (la última para calmarse la calentura que le había dado). Desató el lazo en su muñeca derecha y se recogió el cabello en su usual moño.

Después, como si nada hubiera pasado, tomó la toalla que había quedado olvidada en el suelo y la sacudió, dejándola luego entre las manos de la ojiazul.

-"Por favor no te enfermes, preciosa –la rubia hizo una pausa para relamerse los labios-. Me gustaría volver a verte pronto."

Y con un beso rápido en la boca, Alicia se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

A los pocos segundos, una rubia más madura y de cabellos cortos entró. Los ojos entre un matiz rojo y violeta observaron extrañados a la joven que se mantenía congelada en su lugar.

-"¿Hayate-chan?"

La nombrada suspiró profundamente, agradecida de que la pared detrás suyo estaba presente o estaba segura de que sus piernas le habrían fallado. Tomando una bocanada de aire, la castaña se enderezó y volvió a recargarse en los lavabos.

La toalla que le hubiera entregado Alicia, aplastada bajo una de sus palmas.

-"Hayate, ¿estás bien?" –se acercó al verla alterada.

Sus ojos azules reflejaron las facciones preocupadas de su hermana mayor, que para bien o para mal la había encontrado en esa situación. Pero al igual que como era la costumbre en ella, Yagami tan sólo sonrió y dijo que todo estaba bien.

Aunque las cosas no lo estuvieran.

* * *

-"Y mira, hicimos un dibujo de la familia, ¿te gusta?"

-"Es lindo, Vita."

-"Aquí estás tú."

Hayate tomó la hoja de marquilla algo maltratada por una emocionada Vita, que sonreía feliz y orgullosa de su obra maestra en crayones, colores de madera y uno que otro dedo impreso por accidente. Los ojos de Hayate se entristecieron un poco pero no dejó que Vita lo notara, así que le sonrió al devolverle el dibujo.

-"Hay que pegarlo en el refrigerador."

-"¡Yo lo hagooooo!"

La castaña parpadeó y alzó la vista entonces, desde la cama donde estaba descansando.

Su recámara no tenía puerta como el resto de las habitaciones, así que desde allí podía ver de costado la cocina donde Vita ponía con un imán pequeño su dibujo, del cual estaba orgullosa. Hayate estaba al centro de éste, con sus hermanos a los lados abrazándole.

La ojiazul sonrió en una mezcla de cariño y melancolía.

Una familia.

Una precaria familia era lo que tenía.

Sin padres, muertos en un accidente, y con sus cuatro hermanos haciendo todo lo posible por apoyarse y llevar una vida normal como todos los demás.

Hasta Vita, la más pequeña de todos ellos insistía en trabajar por las tardes con su hermano Zafira para aportar un poco más. Por las mañanas, su hermana mayor, Signum, trabajaba como profesora; y era esta última también quien se quedaba a su lado luego de las clases, atendiendo a los quehaceres del hogar mientras le hacía compañía.

Hayate por supuesto le ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, con los deseos de sacar adelante a su familia, por mucho que los gastos que generasen estuvieran en desbalance con los ingresos que tenían.

Shamal, que le seguía en edad a la pelirrosa, era enfermera de tiempo completo. Primero hacía guardias en la escuela donde Hayate asistía y luego trabajaba en un hospital privado hasta entrada la noche.

Las palabras de Signum, que ya tenía preparado el almuerzo de todos, regresaron a Hayate a la realidad. Sin embargo, no tardó en volver a perderse cuando Zafira abrió y cerró la portezuela del refrigerador, quedando su vista pegada nuevamente al dibujo de su hermanita menor.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos e hizo a un lado la frazada remendada en trozos de colores con algunos bordados de osos y conejos, aquélla que había estado cubriéndole las piernas.

Se puso de pie y salió de su cuarto.

-"Ya le dije a Zafira que la televisión no se ve bien, me dijo que el fin de semana va a arreglarla para que puedas ver bien al Señor Wrinkles" –la más baja de la familia le dijo emocionada a la castaña que se acercaba a la cocina.

-"No hay prisa, Vita-chan."

-"Naaahh, que sí la hay, el jefe nos dijo que si hacíamos tiempo extra el domingo nos pagaría más. Yo creo que con eso alcanzará para comprar una radio nueva, esa bocina se caerá un día, ¡plof!"

La castaña rió al ver cómo su hermana menor daba un aplauso sonoro, sólo para recibir después un golpe en la cabeza por Signum. En ese momento, Shamal saltaba a hacerla de intermediadora en tanto Zafira tomaba y repartía los almuerzos de todos.

Hayate guardó silencio y observó la escena, contenta de tener una familia consigo, aún si los problemas los seguían a casa siempre después del trabajo.

No había lujos ni muchas comodidades, siempre todo el dinero estaba dedicado a las gastos básicos, así como a ella.

Comida para ella, ropa adecuada para ella, cosas para ella… siempre ella.

Nunca _ellos_.

A veces en verdad odiaba que todos la quisiesen tanto…

-"¿Hayate?"

La voz fuerte de Signum al igual que el portazo de la puerta de entrada, la hizo darse cuenta de que ya sus hermanos habían partido al trabajo.

-"¿Quieres ayudarme?"

La castaña miró la amable sonrisa que la pelirrosa le ofrecía mientras le tendía un delantal. Hayate tan sólo imitó el gesto y asintió, dedicándose a limpiar los restos de comida y a lavar los trastos sucios también.

Charló un rato con Signum sobre lo que había sucedido en el día, pero fue sólo cuando terminaron de limpiar todo, que la mayor le tomó la mano para que la mirase a los ojos.

-"¿Estás bien? Te veo un poco…"

La mente de Yagami trajo de vuelta la imagen de Shamal ingresando al baño de damas, haciéndole la misma pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza y reprimió un temblor involuntario, para después sonreírle tranquilamente a su hermana.

-"Estoy bien –mintió-, sólo tengo algo de sueño, es todo. El primer día de clases siempre deja sin fuerzas" –se obligó a reír.

Signum tan sólo aceptó aquello y salió de la cocina. Apenas Hayate se hubo quedado sola, los recuerdos y las palabras de Alicia sonaron frescos en su cabeza.

Los párpados cubrieron los ojos azules mientras ella se tomaba la frente con una mano, sus dedos resbalándose inconscientemente hacia el moretón oculto tras las solapas del cuello de su camisa blanca.

Si tan sólo no doliese saber que nada era real…

* * *

-"¿Adivina quién soy?"

Antes de que pudiese responder, un beso le fue plantado en los labios, con suavidad. Fate entonces sonrió de lado, no molestándose en quitar las manos que tapaban sus ojos ni en rechazar el beso que le estaban dando.

-"¿Alicia?" –rió cuando su boca se vio liberada.

La aludida la soltó y dio la vuelta al sofá, para dejarse caer al lado de su hermana menor. Al ver que la otra se ocupaba en mover y apretar los botones del mando de juegos en su mano, Alicia decidió inclinarse para tomar uno de sus mechones y poner una mano tentativa sobre su cuello.

Cuando los labios besaron su mejilla, Fate quitó una mano del control del videojuego para sujetar aquélla que pretendía rozar su busto.

-"No ahora –dijo como si fuese algo natural-. Estoy a punto de romper un récord, si tienes tantas ganas ve y llama a uno de tus amiguitos o locas fans que te sobran bastante."

Alicia lanzó un gemido de decepción fingida al tiempo que hacía un mohín.

-"Aww, Fate-chan, ¿pero cómo piensas que podría reemplazar a mi adorable hermanita con cualquiera?"

-"Dije que no, Al –puso pausa al juego y se volteó a verla con ligero fastidio-. Además no uses tus cursilerías conmigo, ya sé que sólo quieres tener sexo."

-"Qué suspicaz."

Fate estuvo a punto de volver su atención al videojuego, de no ser porque su gemela le arrebató el control. Una sonrisa pícara le fue dirigida entonces.

-"Estuve pensando sobre lo que dijiste acerca de cambiar de lugares."

La menor alzó el entrecejo, dubitativa sobre el por qué Alicia habría cambiado de opinión cuando en el pasillo de la escuela la había mandado a volar.

-"Yo –enfatizó, complacida de que los ojos rojos tan parecidos a los suyos le prestaban entera atención- tomaré tu lugar para que puedas estar con Nanoha. Y tú…"

-"Tú quieres estar con Yagami –Fate terminó con párpados entrecerrados al haber captado la verdadera intención-. Vaya, ya me decía yo que no podías ser tan samaritana sin recibir algo a cambio. Vale, me parece perfecto."

Fate imitó la sonrisa divertida de la otra. No pudo evitar sentirse emocionada al darse cuenta de que el día de mañana podría comenzar a poner en marcha su conquista.

Recuperó el control de las manos de su hermana y quitó la pausa. Aún cuando su vista estaba fija en la pantalla, su mente estaba ocupada tratando de pensar en lo maravilloso que sería ver a su hermana hacer todos sus exámenes sin que ella misma tuviera que tocar un solo libro.

Qué fácil sería pasar el…

-"¡ALICIA!"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¡Mou, quita la mano de ahí!"

Risas y gritos colmaron la casa de la familia Testarossa. Los faroles en la vía pública arrojando luz en las calles mientras la luna se elevaba alto en el cielo oscuro.

Pronto sería hora de dormir.

* * *

_I wish I hadn't seen all of the realness _– Desearía no haber visto la realidad._  
And all the real people are really not real at all _– Y todas las personas reales no lo son en verdad.

_The more I learn, the more I learn _– Entre más aprendo, más aprendo,_  
the more I cry, the more I cry _– más lloro, más lloro;_  
as I say goodbye to the way of life _– mientras digo adiós al estilo de vida_  
I thought I had designed for me _– que pensé tenía para mí.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**C:** Otro chap más entre locuras y desvaríos, las cosas empiezan apenas a mostrarse y yo creo que la clasificación subirá con ello.

Esperamos que disfruten de este capítulo y sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos. Kida es genial, siempre lo afirmaré, arreglando mis desastrosas ideas. Gracias a ella y a los que nos leen por esta nueva oportunidad.

**K:** Yo creo que más bien debería disculparme contigo, Kit, por no decir bien las cosas y darte dolores de cabeza al pedirte cambios a último momento. La idea de que un día me digas ya, vete por ahí a escribir tú sola, te juro que me ronda la cabeza ominosamente xD

Pero hablando en serio, te agradezco porque sé que me pongo algo quisquillosa y aún así me soportas. Y también agradezco a todos quienes se toman la amable molestia de leer esta historia y nos animan a continuar con ella.

Esperamos de corazón que hayan disfrutado esta entrega, estamos tratando en lo posible de llevar un ritmo constante de actualización ^^

¡Saludos!

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._


	3. Espejo

Título: _Todo o Nada._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _NanoFate, HayateAli, AliFate._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

Canción: _Misery business, de Paramore._

* * *

"_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top._  
_She's got a body like an hourglass_  
_it's ticking like a clock._

_I'm sorry, honey.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
They want and what they like; it's easy if you do it right._

_But God does it feel so good,_  
_Cause I got her where I want her now._  
_And if you could then you know you would,_  
_Cause God it just feels so,_  
_It just feels so gooooood!"_

"La miseria es mi negocio,  
Tomémosla desde aquí arriba.  
Ella tiene el cuerpo tan bello  
Como el reloj de arena que canta perfecto.

Lo siento, bebé.  
Bien, hay millones de chicas que lo harían como tú.  
Fingiendo ser inocentes hasta obtener  
Lo que quieren y a quien quieren; es fácil si lo haces bien.

Pero, oh Dios mío, se siente tan bien  
Porque la tengo justo donde quiero ahora.  
Y si tú pudieras no dudarías en hacerlo también,  
Porque, Dios mío, se siente tan,  
¡Es que se siente tan biiieeeeen!"

* * *

_Capítulo II  
Espejo_

Los ojos borgoñas se cerraban y abrían conforme la cabeza subía y bajaba, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que tronaba desde sus auriculares hasta sus oídos. La vista, que se mostraba entre ratos, siempre atenta.

La dueña apoyada de espaldas a la entrada del salón. Uno de sus dedos jugueteando con los mechones rizados y cortos que le caían al frente; sus labios formaron una media sonrisa al ver cómo varias compañeras entraban al aula y la saludaban.

Decían: _"Buenos días, Alicia."_

Y ella, con su cabello atado en un moño alto y el listón verde sobre su cabeza, tan sólo respondía caballerosamente.

Ella contestaba: _"Bienvenidas."_

Aún si ella fuese Fate, _y no Alicia._

* * *

Masticó un trozo de su barra integral en tanto sus ojos azules repasaban rápidamente su tarea. Todavía se le nublaba la vista entre ratos, debido al poco sueño que había conseguido, pero no por ello podía darse el lujo de haber dejado pasar algún error en sus deberes.

Después de todo, NanohaTakamachi no se esforzaba todos los días en venir a la escuela como para reprobar el curso.

Con un movimiento de sus labios, tragó el último pedazo de su barra de avena y volteó la hoja de su libro de física. Dio la vuelta al pasillo y caminó quizás unos veinticinco pasos antes de que chocase con alguien.

Aquello casi la hace tirar el libro, por lo que apenas hubo recuperado el equilibrio, empezó a disculparse por empujar a la otra persona.

Bastó sólo alzar la mirada para que sus pupilas zafiros brillasen con fastidio al ver a la rubia que a propósito le estaba bloqueando la entrada al salón.

Nanoha tan sólo bufó y se hizo a un lado. Así que Fate rió y se movió a la derecha también.

Otro bufido más y los zapatos de charol se deslizaron a la izquierda de nuevo. De inmediato, otros zapatos iguales se le cruzaron al frente. Continuaron así por unos segundos, derecha e izquierda, izquierda y derecha; hasta que la pelirroja no pudo aguantar más.

-"¡¿Te importaría hacerte a un lado?"

-"¿Por qué?" –la rubia sonrió divertida.

-"¡Tú…! Agh, ¡no estoy jugando, Testarossa!"

De un empujón, Nanoha se hizo entrada al salón de clases, ignorando por supuesto las risas de la joven que encontraba más entretenido oír música y molestar a los estudiantes.

Faltaban todavía unos quince minutos para el inicio de la sesión, por lo que Fate decidió ir y agacharse frente al pupitre donde la ojiazul se hallaba sentada. Puso los brazos sobre la paleta y se relamió la boca en un hábito suyo.

Nanoha la miró enfadada.

Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, su acosadora la interrumpió.

-"Hola, creo que no hemos podido conocernos bien. Mi nombre es Fate, F-A-T-E –rompió entre risas-. Alicia está en el otro salón tomando mis clases. ¿Y tú eres…?"

-"Déjame-en-paz."

Fate rió de nuevo y se puso de pie. Arrebató uno de los libros que Nanoha había sacado y se puso a hojearlo perezosamente; conforme pasaba las hojas, sus ojos borgoñas se entrecerraron en confusión y fastidio.

-"Tal vez deberías leer algo más a acorde a tu nivel. Un libro de colorear, por ejemplo" –remarcó la ojiazul con una sonrisa irónica.

-"¿Oh, eso crees?"

Cerró el libro y lo pasó a su otra mano, alejándolo así de la dueña que de pronto se había levantado y estirado la mano para recuperarlo.

-"¿Y qué tal si mejor te repaso a ti?"

-"¡Mou, tú, eres una…!"

Fate cachó a tiempo la palma que estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en sus labios mientras acercaba su rostro al de la jovenzuela que la miraba con repulsión. Y le habría robado un beso…

De no ser porque la palma derecha de Nanoha recuperó su libro y se lo azotó en la cara.

-"¡Ouch, oye!"

Fate soltó a la ojiazul y se cubrió la nariz enseguida. Observó con molestia a la pelirroja que recogía el libro que había ido a parar al suelo, antes de acomodarse en su silla de nuevo. Desde su asiento, ella le lanzó una sonrisa de burla.

La rubia abrió la boca.

-"¡Testarossa!"

"_¡Oh, diablos!"_

La cabeza se volteó despacio y los ojos rojos pronto enfocaron a la pelirrosa que estaba al frente de la clase, con una expresión no muy divertida en su rostro. En ese momento, la rubia se dio cuenta que ya todos habían tomado sus lugares.

-"¿Le importaría sentarse? ¿O es que acaso desea esperar en Dirección por su hermana, señorita Alicia?"

Recordando que en esos momentos ella no era Fate, se enderezó y jugueteó con uno de sus rizos. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió lo más femeninamente posible hacia Signum.

-"En verdad, lo siento mucho, profesora –pronunció con voz dulce y educada-. Sólo quería conocer a mi nueva amiga –entonces se volteó hacia Nanoha, con la misma simpática expresión-, _espero que podamos llevarnos bien._"

Y giró y caminó hacia su asiento ubicado lugares más atrás, no sin antes acariciarle la mejilla a una pelirroja no muy contenta.

* * *

¿Por qué Fate tenía que ser tan amargada? Alicia quería gritar por ayuda desesperadamente al tener que improvisar una actitud de lo más aburrida en el salón de clases. No podía coquetear como quería, hacer lo que quería, decir lo que quería. ¡Iba a hablar con Fate seriamente!

-"Testarossa, ¿algún problema?" –tronó la voz de la Orientadora.

-"Nop."

-"Deja de hacer ruido, me molesta."

-"Okidoki."

La Orientadora arqueó una ceja a la respuesta. Alicia, "en plan de Fate", recordó su papel y giró su rostro altivo lejos de la mirada curiosa de la mujer que siguió pasando lista. Sus ojos cayeron en su presa, afortunadamente.

Si había algo que debía de agradecer sobre su hermana menor, es que se había hecho una reputación de acero que le permitía hacer cuanto quisiese con los otros alumnos. Si bien ella prefería la manipulación producto del encanto femenino, tenía que admitir que la mano dura de Fate y su séquito de cómplices pandilleros podía ser muy provechoso a veces.

Después de todo, cuando sé es bonita y con poder y autoridad, cualquiera te cedía sin preguntar su lugar en el salón de clases.

Así fuese en la primera fila, en una esquina, junto a la ventana…

O al lado de cierta jovenzuela de cabellos castaños.

-"Hola" –sonrió coqueta sin poder evitarlo.

Por supuesto, su respuesta fue un "hmm" airado de Hayate Yagami, quien apenas le miró de reojo al levantar su mano para responder a la lista. Alicia hizo un mohín de disgusto. Fate era una pesada, pero eso no iba a detenerla.

Ella siempre obtenía lo que quería.

-"¡Señorita, Yagami me ha robado mi lápiz!"

-"¿Qué…?" –la castaña apenas creía lo que escuchaba como el resto de la clase.

-"¿Yagami?" –la Orientadora caminó hacia ellas.

Veloz como una gacela y astuta como sólo Alicia Testarossa podía serlo, dejó caer en una de las bolsas en la mochila de Hayate su lápiz.

-"¡Yo la vi, pero se hace la tonta!"

-"Eso no es cierto, mentirosa" –se quiso defender de inmediato la castaña.

-"¡Tú eres la mentirosa!"

-"¡A CALLAR! –la docente en turno gritó exasperada y se volteó luego hacia el asiento de la ojiazul-. Yagami, muéstranos tu mochila."

-"¡Pero yo no…!"

-"¡Ahora!"

Con un resoplido y lanzando la más mortal de sus miradas a la rubia, Hayate levantó su mochila, algo remendada y bastada de los bordes, para que la inspeccionara la Orientadora. Alicia sonrió cuando un lápiz mordido pero con las iniciales T.F. se encontró en uno de los bolsos. Hayate palideció, levantándose súbitamente de su pupitre.

-"¡Ella lo puso ahí! –soltó confundida y enojada-. ¡Jamás le robaría a alguien como…!"

-"¿Cómo quién? –Alicia levantó ambas cejas mientras apretaba los puños, tal y como su hermana lo hacía al ofenderse-. ¿Eh? Señorita Orientadora, por favor vea cómo está insultándome; yo no sé de qué forma espera usted de mí que sea amable, si me humillan de esta manera."

-"Tienes razón, Fate –suspiró la maestra vencida-. Yagami, discúlpate en este momento."

-"…"

-"¿Yagami? –repitió la mujer más alto-. Estoy esperando."

-"Yo no robé nada."

-"Por supuesto que no, pasa que a mi lápiz le dio por caminar y meterse en tu desvencijada mochila."

-"¡Pues qué maravilla de descubrimiento! –Hayate ironizó mordaz-. Al menos eso demuestra que hasta un lápiz tiene más cerebro que tú para pensar, a pesar de que le has mordido como hambrienta la cabeza:"

-"¿Quieres que también muerda la tuya, Yagami? –Alicia, es decir Fate, se puso en pie fingidamente ofendida-. Con suerte y te dejé viva para el postre."

-"¡Inténtalo si quieres, rubiecita!"

Hayate se paró también y se inclinó sobre la paleta de su pupitre. Y hubieran las dos iniciado una pelea allí, de no ser porque dos manos las empujaron hacia atrás con enfado.

-"Las dos, ¡ahora mismo a Detención! –gritó la Orientadora-. Cuando tengan la madurez de ser responsables de sus actos y sus palabras, hablaremos."

Sonriendo triunfal, Alicia tomó sus cosas al igual que una resignada y ofendidísima Hayate, que no tuvo más remedio que seguirle fuera del aula. La más baja respingó y comenzó a maldecir entre dientes.

Seguro que Testarossa se sabía perfectamente el camino, pensó con acidez, era la gemela más violenta de las dos; siempre estaba en Detención cuando no hacía rabiar a los maestros o insultar a cuanta chica se le antojase.

Buscapleitos. Lo último que le faltaba en su vida…

-"Tú me pusiste ese lápiz en mi mochila –sus ojos azules centellearon con enojo mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos-, yo jamás robaría y menos a una persona tan mentirosa como tú."

Los orbes borgoñas voltearon a ambos lados de los corredores, como si estuviesen escaneando el espacio vacío en vez de poner atención a los reclamos de la joven que iba más atrás. Todavía quedaba una clase antes del almuerzo.

Pronto sería mediodía.

Aquello formó una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa en _Fate_. El tiempo era más que suficiente.

-"¡¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡¿Acaso te he hecho algo para…?

La gemela abrió la puerta de la sala de Detención y alargó su brazo galantemente hacia la entrada, por la cual Hayate pasó sin notar el gesto, más concentrada en seguir descargando su desagrado total hacia la otra chica.

Alicia rodó los ojos, fastidiada, entró también y cerró la puerta. Al ver que la otra seguía indignada, bufó mientras aventaba su mochila a una esquina, la cual golpeó la pared antes de rebotar en el suelo. Después, pasó de largo a su acompañante y se sentó encima del amplio escritorio que había allí; la rubia se reclinó hacia atrás y cruzó sus piernas, dejando ver así su bien torneada piel a una ahora sonrojada Hayate.

La más alta sonrió, notando que por fin Yagami había guardado silencio.

-"Todavía que me tomo las molestias de tener espacio para nosotras solitas –soltó con voz dolida mientras ladeaba la cabeza-, y tú que me regañas, Hayate-chan."

-"No me llames así, Testarossa" –gruñó, girando la cabeza y apartando la vista después.

Alicia rió suavemente.

-"¿Sabes a que Testarossa te refieres? –sus manos abandonaron la madera lisa para posarse ahora sobre las rodillas de su dueña, siendo que esta última se inclinaba al frente-. Si adivinas, te ganas tu libertad, pero si no…"

Hayate frunció su ceño al escuchar eso, por lo que despacio se volteó a verla; inconscientemente, abrazó su mochila remendada. ¿Libertad? ¿Acaso la rubia ya se había vuelto loca?

Quizá las drogas, ponderó, después de todo el mundo rumoraba esas cosas.

-"¿No? Aw, Hayate-chan, has perdido… ¿Qué habrás perdido? Um… –Alicia se llevó un dedo a los labios-. Perdiste… perdiste… ¡ya sé! Perdiste tu derecho a hablar."

De súbito, saltó del escritorio y dio un paso hacia la castaña, tomándola enseguida por la muñeca para atraparla; cuando el ruido de una mochila golpear el piso se escuchó y la sensación de un cuerpo ser atraído se sintió junto al suyo, la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír depredadoramente.

La clase de Orientación acababa de empezar, 40 minutos aún restaban. Excelentes para la ocasión.

Y una puerta que ella misma se había cerciorado de cerrar con seguro…

-"¡¿Qué haces? –Hayate forcejeó pero una mano no tardó en cubrirle la boca-. ¡Mpfh…! ¡Mmpfhhsj!"

-"Sshh, recuerda, perdiste todo derecho a decir algo, preciosa."

El quejido que quiso salir de su boca cuando sintió su espalda golpear contra el escritorio, fue sofocado por la palma sobre sus labios. La presión en sus muñecas obligó a sus manos hacerse puños, mientras los dientes que se clavaban en su cuello la forzaron a cerrar los ojos.

-"Te diré un pequeño secreto" –oyó después a la rubia suspirar, a milímetros de su rostro.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con impresión y shock cuando vio esos labios moverse para liberar susurros que estremecieron todo su ser. Entonces, la mano que aprisionaba las suyas la soltó por unos segundos, para poder agarrar los largos y sueltos mechones rubios, y formar así un improvisado moño alto.

"_Yo soy Alicia, cariño…"_

* * *

El día había sido muy estresante y pesado, y los constantes acosos de Fate no habían ayudado a hacerla sentirse mejor. La pelirroja suspiró antes de volver a dedicarse a fregar el trapo húmedo sobre el contador; su mirada viajó entonces al reloj ubicado en lo alto de una pared.

10:30 p.m.

Era demasiado tarde. Pero nuevamente –pensó mientras seguía fregando- ella necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba hacer horas extras de ser necesario o quedarse hasta cerrar la tienda aún cuando los dueños le habían insistido en que no debía de hacerlo.

Nanoha sonrió un poco cuando vio de reojo la canastilla al lado suyo, sobre la barra. Los señores habían sido muy amables en regalarle algunos panecillos para comer.

Esos señores siempre eran muy amables…

"_Ojala todas las personas fueran así."_

Enrolló la franela y la llevó al lavabo más cercano para limpiarla. Cuando lo hubo hecho, se quitó el delantal y la rejilla que había estado recogiendo su cabello en todo ese tiempo. Dobló ambos y los guardó. Después tomó la canasta con una mano y tomó su mochila del suelo con la otra, consciente de que dentro de la última descansaba su uniforme de la escuela así como los deberes que debía comenzar ya si quería dormir más o menos bien.

Salió afuera y cerró con candado el local. Sus ojos leyeron las palabras "Café Midoriya" cuando ella alzó el rostro. Sin más por hacer, NanohaTakamachi se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar calle abajo, al resguardo de las luces de la calle y los sonidos de algunos autos sonando a lo lejos.

Le tomaría algunos minutos llegar a casa, aún.

Nanoha sonrió con amargura.

Porque la verdad era que, tal vez, ella no quería volver a ese lugar…

-"Es muy tarde ya…" –suspiró al detenerse en un cruce.

La luz de los automóviles iluminando por escasos segundos las pupilas azules y resignadas. Momentos después, el semáforo se puso en verde y ella cruzó.

Era hora de regresar a casa.

* * *

"_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_  
_But I got her where I want her now."_

"Las segundas oportunidades no importan, la gente nunca cambia.  
Una vez una cualquiera, siempre lo serás. Lo siento, eso nunca cambiará.  
Y sobre el perdón, se suponía que lo habíamos intercambiado ya.

Sólo observa mis sueños más salvajes volverse realidad.

Woa, nunca quise alardear,  
Pero la tengo justo donde quiero ahora, es la verdad."

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**K: **Vaya, este capítulo sí que nos ha hecho pensar en lo que sigue. La historia todavía comienza, así que aunque pueda parecer lenta o rápida entre ratos, hay que tener paciencia.

Tanto Alicia como Fate deben esforzarse en obtener lo que desean, aún cuando para una parezca más fácil que para la otra. Gracias de nuevo a quienes se toman la molestia de leernos ^^

**C: **Esperamos no confundirles más de la cuenta, no es adrede, es que en esta historia nos hemos esforzado un poquito más para ofrecerles una trama interesante y que disfruten.

Gracias por seguirnos leyendo y les auguro que muchas sorpresas están aún por venir, como ya ha dicho Kida, lo mejor está por verse. Gracias por leernos y tenernos en sus mentes, gracias, gracias.

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._


	4. Mal

__

Título: _Todo o Nada._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _NanoFate, HayateAli, AliFate._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

Canción: _Wrong, de Depeche Mode._

* * *

_It_ _was the wrong plan  
in the wrong hands;  
the wrong theory for the wrong man.  
The wrong eyes on the wrong prize,  
the wrong questions with the wrong replies._

_With the wrong tune playing till it sounded right, yeah…_

Era el plan imperfecto  
en manos menos indicadas;  
la teoría equivocada para el hombre incorrecto.  
Ojos no buenos sobre un erróneo premio,  
las preguntas sin cuerpo con las respuestas sin acierto.

Con la melodía que no debía de ser, silbando hasta escucharse bien, sí…

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo III  
Mal  
_

Le miraba con ojos como platos, era Alicia y no Fate, la trampa le había sido tendida con astucia y había caído como una tonta que era sin duda alguna. Hayate jadeó ante el descubrimiento y empujó a Alicia lo suficiente para ir a la puerta, la cual para su horror encontró con el seguro puesto antes de que unas manos más que seguras fueran directas a sus pequeños senos para masajearlos. La castaña jadeó, girándose con un manotazo torpe que intentó guardar distancia inútilmente, pues los labios de Alicia le callaron las quejas mientras sus muslos eran descubiertos al subirle la falda del uniforme para ser profanados por manos diestras en su labor.

El sonrojo de Hayate llegó a sus orejas que ardieron como llamas vivas. Nadie le había tocado así, y menos tan… Gimió ingenuamente, dejando entrar así la lengua ávida de Alicia, quien ronroneó en tanto usaba todo el peso de su cuerpo para someter el frágil de Yagami y tenerla al fin a su merced.

Cuando unos dedos hallaron camino entre su piel y la pantaleta, Hayate le empujó por segunda vez, temblando como quien se sabe frente a la bestia que desea roer sus huesos sin piedad.

-"¡Ya basta!" –su grito fue más un chillido suplicante y asustado, a lo cual la rubia rió y se relamió la boca con gozo.

-"Ou, pero si te está gustando. Mira… estás _húmeda._"

Hayate casi gritó al ver la mano que la rubia le mostraba, empapada de _ella misma_. La mayor de las vergüenzas la invadió ante las palabras de Alicia, que se relamió cada uno de sus dedos antes de tomar con fuerza su rostro y agasajarse de sus labios; en tanto la castaña trataba de recuperar la cordura y dar con una solución a su predicamento. De un segundo a otro, un muslo fuerte se talló con su entrepierna.

Era el colmo –pensó, se aterrorizó, se alarmó…-. ¡La estaba usando como si fuera otra de sus chicas fáciles! Hayate no supo si llorar por desesperación o callar por el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba. Y a pesar de que cierto era que podría morir en ese beso en aquel instante, su mente no paraba de tintinear, susurrándole que Alicia sólo estaba jugando con ella.

Sólo estaba rompiéndola, cuando algo como lo que estaba sucediendo se suponía debía ser tratado con cariño y cuidado…

-"**¡NO!**"

Una mano vino a abofetear a Alicia con rudeza. La rubia trastabilló entonces, alejándose lo suficiente para que Hayate buscara su mochila y la abrazara en su pecho, como un tótem protector contra aquel demonio de cabellos rubios y ojos borgoña que se sobó su mejilla, riendo.

-"Tienes la mano pesada, linda."

-"No me toques."

-"¿Qué si quiero hacerlo? ¿Qué si puedo hacerlo?"

-"¡Pues no!"

-"Tus argumentos son apabullantes, preciosa."

Hayate gimió, sintiendo la punzada en sus ojos antes que se rozaran, y tembló nuevamente. Estaba sola con aquel monstruo burlón.

-"¿Qué ganas con hacerlo?" –se mordió los labios, dolida y profundamente con el estima arañada.

Alicia echó su cabeza hacia atrás al reírse con ganas, aplaudió un poco y caminó hacia una temerosa castaña que tropezó con una silla al ir retrocediendo.

-"¿Qué gano? –repitió la pregunta con diversión-. Gano la satisfacción de comerme tan suculento cuerpo" –sus ojos repasaron con deseo el cuerpo que sus manos añoraban volver a tocar.

-"¿S-Sólo lo haces por diversión?"

La rubia arqueó una ceja, pero su sonrisa escalofriante jamás desapareció.

-"¿Existe otro motivo?"

Hayate ni pudo responder. Alicia se abalanzó sobre ella y ambas cayeron penosamente sobre el suelo duro; antes de que el ataque volviera a su cuerpo, este último volvió a debatirse entre obedecer sus hormonas descarriadas o someterse a su razón cohibida ante la ferocidad de la rubia. La mochila quedó prensada entre los cuerpos que no paraban de retorcerse; uno por liberarse, otro por someter. Una mano vino a repetir aquella bofetada de momentos atrás, pero Alicia, prevenida esta vez, la detuvo para poder chupar lujuriosamente sus dedos, gozando del carmín en el rostro de la ya débil Yagami.

-"No…"

-"Si no soy yo… ¿quién?"

La mirada de la castaña tembló, para después ser apartada y oculta por aquellos pálidos párpados. La sonrisa de Alicia creció, había dado en el blanco.

-"Sshhh –acarició con su lengua los labios de Yagami antes de separarse y susurrar-, será nuestro pequeño sucio secreto."

Hayate apretó sus ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo que no estaba ahí, en el piso del salón de Detención y al lado de la oficina de Dirección, con una rubia encima haciendo cosas que en su mente jamás creyó se hicieran. Y que le hicieran, sobre todo.

Su corazón estallaba dentro de su pecho, su mente corría como un potro desbocado hacia el limbo donde perderse y más rápido que lento sentía su propia felicidad quebrarse en pedazos.

_…Pequeño… sucio secreto._

¿Sucio?

_¿Secreto?_

_"No… ¡no quiero algo así! ¡Yo NO quiero algo así!"_

-"¡ALEJATE DE MI!"

Alicia jadeó cuando una rodilla vino a dar a su estómago con fuerza, dejándola sin aire y fuera de combate mientras Hayate se levantaba a toda prisa, arreglándose el uniforme con lágrimas en los ojos. Lágrimas de indignación y de frustración que reflejaban a una rubia con un rencor antes no conocido.

-"¡YO NO SOY UNA PORQUERÍA COMO TÚ! –Hayate proclamó con todas sus ganas, aún cuando supo que su voz también estaba llorando por ella-. ¡JAMÁS LASTIMARÍA A ALGUIEN PARA SENTIRME BIEN SÓLO PORQUE MI VIDA ES TAN MISERABLE Y HUECA COMO LA TUYA! ¡JAMÁS, JAMÁS, JAMÁS…!"

La castaña sollozó un poco antes de tomar del suelo la mochila de Alicia y lanzársela al rostro, sin importarle que la otra aún no se levantara y apenas pudiera defenderse con un brazo para no sufrir un golpe.

-"¡ESTÚPIDA! ¡ERES UNA COMPLETA ESTUPIDA!"

-"¡HAYATE YAGAMI!"

La suerte no estaba del lado de Hayate en ese momento. Nunca lo había estado, de hecho, pero en ese lugar y en ese momento pareció la comunión de todas las desgracias. Su raciocinio tenía que haberse marchado en el segundo menos oportuno como para no escuchar la puerta abrirse, y aquella conmoción tenía que haber sido vista por las personas menos indicadas en ese momento.

-"¡Queda usted suspendida!"

Yagami solamente recogió y abrazó su mochila como si fuera el salvavidas que le rescatara en medio de aquella tormenta. Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, queriendo imaginarse en un campo de pastos verdes con flores de colores donde el sol brillaba cálidamente y un unicornio blanco corría a su lado con mariposas al vuelo. Uno de esos sueños que los niños que no conocen aún el mundo real todavía pueden soñar.

Su pequeño paraíso secreto.

Ahí huyó y no quiso saber más, ni de las miradas de reprobación ni de los regaños o las preguntas, siquiera los murmullos de preocupación. Agito Wolkien que había ingresado al lugar y se había encontrado con la desagradable escena de una alumna maltratando a otra, no pudo evitar que su temperamento sacase lo peor de ella.

Sus reclamos se dirigieron hacia Hayate, reprochándole sus acciones y mal comportamiento aún cuando la otra se mantenía con los párpados juntos y la mente en otro espacio lejano.

La Directora de la escuela, que también estaba allí, observó a su secretaria de largos cabellos rojos y sueltos ir en un discurso desalentador. Reinforce Zwei suspiró y sonrió con tristeza, con ambos labios y ojos.

Hayate Yagami… simplemente, tenía una vida cada vez más complicada.

Si tan sólo por una vez pudiera ser alguien realmente feliz.

* * *

-"Sí… Sí… Entiendo."

_-"Lo lamento mucho, Signum. Aún si se trata de Hayate-chan, sabes que no puedo hacer excepciones. En verdad me gustaría poder evitarlo."_

-"Ah, no. La verdad es que has hecho bastante por nosotras ya antes, además primero están tus obligaciones."

_-"Pero de todas maneras me siento apenada. Con todo lo que ha pasado Agito se exasperó y ante lo evidente… No es como si hubiera podido darle razón a ella."_

-"Al contrario, si hubiera sido alguien más muy probablemente Hayate habría sido expulsada. Sé que parece que no hiciste mucho, pero la verdad es que has hecho demasiado, Rein."

_-"Yo… Iré a visitarla después."_

-"Te lo agradezco. En verdad, te agradezco."

El sonido del teléfono de la Dirección al ser colgado repicó en sus oídos así como el bufido de Agito, que se mantenía de brazos cruzados y al lado de su escritorio. Rein no dijo nada. Aún si Fate -Alicia- Testarossa no era el blanco angelito de la academia, era un hecho irrefutable que Hayate le había estado gritando y agrediendo físicamente hasta el momento en que ellas llegasen ahí.

-"Sé lo que estás pensando, y déjame decirte que has hecho lo correcto –Agito agregó, separando con sus dedos las persianas para poder ver a través de la ventana a los jóvenes que jugaban fútbol en el patio-. No puedes mostrar favoritismo por una estudiante, no cuando las acciones han sido de tal grado."

Rein no dijo nada de nuevo, tan sólo se limitó a asentir. Tenía una imagen que mantener en la escuela, aún cuando conociese a la familia de Yagami desde el primer día en que se mudasen a la ciudad. Al lado de su casa.

Y porque les conocía tan bien, estaba más que segura que algo debió de haber alterado a la castaña como para actuar de una manera tan imprudente. El por qué o el cómo, lo desconocía.

Pero si había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años junto a Agito, es que cuando el problema involucra personalmente al cuerpo docente de la escuela, lo mejor era manejarlo en privado. No importaba qué tan buena y recta maestra fuera Signum, o qué tan amable y servicial Shamal se comportase.

Ella no podía permitir ninguna represalia o rencor mal dirigido hacia una alumna –aún si se trataba de una no muy ejemplar-. Tanto Rein como Hayate concordaban, respectivamente, en que no hacía falta involucrar a más personas en esto.

O al menos, eso es lo que deseaban creer.

* * *

Cuando volvió de su paraíso estaba ya en casa, en su cama abrazando su mochila húmeda.

_¿Húmeda?_

Hayate se rió de sí misma y arrojó la mochila. Lágrimas la habían empapado ya. Sus lágrimas.

Alicia la había hecho sentir tan sucia y furiosa consigo misma. Le había causado un miedo tan latente que no sabía cómo debía de enfrentar (especialmente porque no se sentía capaz de ello). Volvió a abrazar su almohada y enterró el rostro en ella, mirando de vez en cuando la vieja mochila que descansaba al lado de su cama, en el piso.

Por el momento, Hayate agradecía que Signum hubiese evitado hacerle preguntas, cosa que no podría por desgracia ser pospuesta indefinidamente. Claro que ella hablaría cuando el momento llegase, sólo que –los ojos azules se entrecerraron con pesar- eso no significaba que diría la verdad en sí…

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Era sumamente vergonzoso. Además, si se atrevía a decir algo, eso significaría que su vida en la escuela cambiaría drásticamente, nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Nadie la vería igual.

Atraería más problemas a los suficientes problemas que pesaban en el nombre de la familia Yagami. Su familia trataría de protegerla tanto, sin darse cuenta que probablemente ella se convertiría en el pequeño canario dorado que ha sido puesto en una jaula segura, donde nadie pueda entrar.

Donde ella no podría salir.

Hayate no quería eso –se dijo, se gritó y lloró en silencio-. Porque, por sobre todas las cosas que vendrían con ello, Hayate no quería ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Alicia al saberla miserable.

Se moriría.

Si ahora mismo estaba hecha un desastre, sabía que de suceder lo último tocaría fondo. Hayate era una persona inteligente y fuerte, pero ni siquiera con todo eso podría contra algo así, su estima no podría soportarlo. Seguramente, se derrumbaría por dentro.

Colapsaría por fuera.

Y sin embargo, pensó con amargura, todavía podía evitar que el mundo lo notase. Que el mundo no supiera que Hayate Yagami había sido humillada, y que quizás, probablemente, lo sería aún más.

Con una mano sujetó las tiras de su mochila y la subió junto a ella, despacio. Muy despacio. Se sentó en su cama y la abrazó con fuerza.

Era vieja, sencilla y remendada. Pero a través de los hilos cosidos y los pedazos de tela que difícilmente combinaban, la ojiazul podía sentir el calor de su hermana Vita, quien había insistido en arreglarla por ella.

Se pasó la otra mano por el rostro, enjugándose las lágrimas. Suspiró y sonrió débilmente.

-"Está bien" –su voz llenó el cuarto vacío.

Todo estaría bien, volvió a repetir en su mente. No importaba lo mal que se sintiese, no permitiría que el mundo se diese cuenta. Sería un secreto.

Un secreto que –abrazó su mochila con fuerza- no tenía por qué lastimar a otros.

* * *

Nuevamente, un suspiro abandonó sus labios mientras la cabeza se mantenía todavía recostada sobre su pupitre, con los brazos alrededor de ésta. Los ojos azules fijos en la silla a su lado, vacía.

Era ya viernes, el tercer día en que Hayate Yagami había faltado a la escuela y Nanoha no había podido (o más bien, alguien no había querido) comunicarse con ella. Otra de las pocas clases que les tocaba compartir juntas, otro día en que aparentemente le tocaría comer sola.

Los párpados se juntaron y la pelirroja pensó en aquello que su amiga le había dicho antes de irse debía de contarle, pero que aún no estaba lista para hacerlo.

¿Qué podría ser?

Para cuando sus ojos se volvieron abrir, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por la única amiga de su infancia, aquélla que conocía la verdad sobre su vida y que estaba dispuesta a ayudarla cuanto pudiera; sin importar que ella misma tuviera sus propios problemas por los cuales preocuparse.

_"¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Hayate…?"_

El timbre del receso repiqueteó por los salones astillados y los pasillo viejos, anunciando al alumnado que por ese momento las clases se detenían. Nanoha se puso en pie y luego de haber guardado sus cosas y haber sacado su almuerzo, se dio la media vuelta para salir del salón.

Sin embargo, no hubo ni dado dos pasos cuando la figura de una de las gemelas, que se hallaba sobre el escritorio vacío del maestro, bajó al suelo de un brinco. Como si no hubiese visto a la otra, la rubia se sacudió la falda sin prisas.

Luego, alzó la mirada para verla.

A estas alturas, Takamachi era consciente de que la chica con el moño en alto no era Alicia. Tan sólo era Fate jugando a ser Alicia, en un juego que aunque no le gustaba en absoluto, prefería ignorar y evitar verse involucrada.

-"Oh, vamos, Nanoha, espera."

-"Takamachi –la aludida corrigió apenas detuvo sus pasos en el umbral de la puerta y se volteó a verla-. Para ti soy Takamachi, y de la misma manera, Testarossa-san, te pido amablemente que me dejes en paz. No quiero problemas."

Cuando estuvo a punto de continuar su camino, una mano se aferró a su muñeca. Nanoha volteó de nuevo, esta vez sorprendida e indignada, mirada que consiguió que la otra le soltase entonces.

-"Creo que estamos comenzando con el pie izquierdo –Fate dijo despreocupada mientras una de sus manos deshacía el moño en su cabeza, permitiendo así que sus mechones cayesen libres como a ella le gustaba-, _Takamachi-san. _No me mires así, aún no he hecho nada para ofenderte. No pienso hacer nada, de hecho."

Los ojos azules miraron las manos blancas alzarse al frente en signo de paz, mientras los párpados se juntaban como para realzar el gesto. Luego, cuando esos orbes rojos volvieron a mostrarse, la dueña sonrió.

Una sonrisa que no le agradó para nada a Takamachi…

-"Parece que tu amiga Yagami ha estado faltando a clases. Así que pensé: Pobre, Nano- err… Takamachi-san, debe de sentirse mal comiendo ella sola en los recesos."

-"Yo no nece…"

-"Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, es sólo por hoy –se apresuró a cortarla-. Ando de buen humor y…"

La mirada de Fate se pasó entonces a la caja envuelta en un pañuelo rojo que Nanoha sostenía. La última al notarlo, se sonrojó un poco, y aún cuando la otra no podía saberlo con seguridad, decidió esconder su almuerzo tras su espalda de inmediato.

La rubia tan sólo alzó el ceño, por supuesto. Fate podía ser muchas cosas, pero sin importar cuán bajas fuesen sus notas, ella no era para nada estúpida. En los pocos días de clases que había tenido, tanto ella como Alicia se habían dedicado a observar a quienes consideraban sus bonitos premios de un par de noches –y por consiguiente, la inevitable sumisión/humillación de una u otra rubia-.

Fate más que nada había tenido que forzarse a ser cautelosa y observadora, puesto que su objetivo parecía ser molestamente más complicado que lo que le hubiese gustado. Y si bien no había logrado muchos acercamientos hasta ese día, sí había encontrado los hábitos alimenticios de Nanoha algo… raros.

Por las mañanas, Nanoha llegaba al aula, a su lugar, y revisaba o terminaba cualquier tarea del día anterior (esto al principio sorprendió un poco a la rubia, que consideraba tanto a Yagami como a Takamachi un par de cerebritos que no dejaban nada de nada para la última hora). Luego, estaban las constantes barras integrales que la pelirroja insistía en masticar casi a diario.

A excepción del receso, donde Fate no podía saber qué tipo de comida ingería; ello le llevó a preguntarse si acaso Nanoha no era otra de esas chicas obsesionadas en controlar su peso que insistían en no comer lo que deberían de comer.

Con una sacudida de hombros, Testarossa dio por muerto el asunto. Si su premio comía o no comía, o era una caprichosa narcisista, le importaba un demonio. Sólo quería una cosa.

Después de eso, la ojiazul sería otra página más en su libro de visitas. Una que no volvería a leer.

-"...sólo quiero compartir el almuerzo contigo. Prometo no volver a hablarte en todo el día, te dejaré en paz por el resto de las clases para que estudies y tomes apuntes y… -Fate rodó los ojos-. Todas esas cosas que ustedes los inteligentes hacen, ya sabes."

-"¿Ni una palabra en todo el día?"

-"Ni una sola."

-"No lo sé…"

-"No estoy mintiendo –respondió impaciente. Si no fuese porque palabras como promesa o jurar le daban hastío, probablemente las hubiera usado para zafarse del asunto ya-. ¿Quieres almorzar, o no? El tiempo continúa, ¿sabes?"

De alguna manera, Fate supo que Nanoha se había molestado con su rudeza, detalle del que restaba cada vez más importancia porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. Con o sin Nanoha, tenía que alimentarse. YA.

No obstante, lo que no supo que vería, y que la hizo disimular su sorpresa, fue la actual duda que se removía inquieta en los mosqueados ojos azules. Era como si la pelirroja realmente estuviese encajonada en un callejón y frustrada por no poder hallar la salida.

Y justo cuando la rubia pensó que sería mandada al diablo, Takamachi respondió lo contrario.

_-"Andando."_

* * *

La última mordida a su emparedado fue dada mientras ponderaba en si había hecho lo correcto. Hayate de seguro estaría furiosa cuando le contase que aceptó comer con una de las gemelas en el techo de la escuela, el sitio que las dos compartían.

Y no podía culparla. Nanoha se sentía mal después de todo, pero no había podido evitarlo.

Los días sin Hayate le habían pesado; aún si fuese algo que planeaba llevarse a la tumba y no decirlo, la verdad era que mantenerse despierta todo el día era algo difícil cuando el estrés, el cansancio, la preocupación y el hambre se acumulaban en uno solo.

Ella no era como Fate, quien aunque jamás llevaba un almuerzo preparado, tenía el dinero en la cartera para comprarse cuanto quisiera en la cafetería, aún si lo hacía sólo por el gusto del antojo. Nanoha sonrió con ironía.

Las personas que siempre necesitan las cosas, graciosamente, son las que terminan sin ellas.

-"¡Takamachi!"

El grito repentino hizo que reaccionase a tiempo para atrapar la torta envuelta en una servilleta que la rubia le había lanzado. Fate también le regaló un refresco que había comprado, a pesar de que Nanoha se había negado rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Más por orgullo (y desagrado hacia la otra) que por humildad.

La ojirubí no dijo nada acerca del escaso almuerzo que la pelirroja traía consigo, no preguntó nada al respecto tampoco. Vagamente agradeció el hecho de que aún cuando su madre no estuviera presente, tenía el dinero suficiente para ir, venir y conseguir cuanto le plazca. Eso y el hecho de que la bulimia y la anorexia no estaban dentro de sus planes.

En tanto ella pudiera tener lo que quería (complacerse cuanto quería), el resto no importaba.

_"Aunque si fuera yo, moriría de hambre mucho antes de siquiera escuchar el toque de salida."_

-"Entonces… ¿comemos juntas mañana… de nuevo?"

Fate quiso tentar su suerte. Sabía que lo que había dicho había causado algo de suspicacia y aprehensión en la ojiazul, quien lo reafirmó al masticar lentamente el trozo de torta en su boca para después tragarlo en silencio. Nanoha no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar las nubes pasar en el cielo sobre ellas.

La rubia, por su lado, se empinó en la boca un sorbo de su gaseosa en lata. Y siguió esperado una respuesta. Tomó los restos de su comida y las depositó en el bote de basura por ahí cerca, importándole muy poco el hecho de que sólo había jugueteado con ella.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que volvió a sentarse al lado de la tranquila Takamachi, cuando ésta respondió.

-"Por mucho que no me agrade comer sola, prefiero eso a tener mala compañía."

A pesar de que las palabras no fueron muy educadas, el tono de voz de la joven le dio a entender a Fate que aquello no era una ofensa. Sólo una declaración honesta.

-"¿Por qué? –la ojirubí rió sardónicamente-. ¿Temes que manche tu imagen de intelectual?"

-"No. Te equivocas."

-"¿Entonces?"

-"Temo que una persona como tú, con su manera de pensar, de sentir y de actuar, me resulta irremediablemente desagradable –en este punto, los ojos azules se voltearon a verla por primera vez, con completa seriedad-. Cuando estás cerca… Cuando alguien como tú o como tu hermana está cerca…"

_"No puedo sentirme segura."_

Los ojos rojos parpadearon, reflejando en su interior la figura de la muchacha que se ponía en pie y recogía sus cosas. Al igual que ella, Fate le vio depositar la basura en su lugar. Antes de marcharse, Nanoha se volteó a verla una última vez.

Era una mirada insondable, alta y ligeramente con el toque de una sombra marina.

-"No deberías juzgar a la gente así, Takamachi-san."

-"Gracias por el almuerzo."

Nanoha se dio la vuelta y desapareció escaleras abajo de la azotea. Fate se quedó sentada en el parapeto del techo de la escuela, observando la puerta entreabierta y tomando un último sorbo de su lata de refresco.

Después, su mano presionó con fuerza. Y la gaseosa se deformó con un crujido de dolor.

_"No deberías juzgar a la gente así, Takamachi-san. Porque a la gente podría no gustarle…"_

* * *

Una astilla suave como un cabello rizado salió de aquella hendidura antes de caer graciosa y silenciosamente al suelo de loseta rayada, donde un pie la aplastó lentamente, como esperando que emitiera un gemido de dolor. Ojalá así hubiese sido, pero Alicia no gozaría de escuchar nada. Su mirada vengativa se perdió en aquel rayón de la butaca donde estaba sentada, solitaria en el salón de clases. Ya todos se habían marchado y sólo quedaban las actividades de talleres. La luz del atardecer que entraba por el largo ventanal le tocaba como un roce tímido, avisándole de la hora.

Había pasado un tiempo considerable de esa forma, únicamente rasgando la maltratada madera de ese pupitre con su pluma mientras su mandíbula se apretaba hasta que el malestar se volvió adormecimiento. Esa Yagami se había atrevido a insultarle de una manera que nadie más lo había hecho. Su sangre hervía por venganza cruel y despiadada. Si la apuesta era por hacerla caer en sus brazos –y la cama consecuentemente- ahora no se contentaría con ello, no, no.

La meta de Alicia había crecido aún más, deseaba verla llorar de dolor profundo. Ver a Hayate Yagami postrada a sus pies, suplicándole, rogándole lastimeramente cual estúpido perro de la calle que ha perdido a su amo.

El perro que no sabe cuánta humillación, golpes y dolor le esperan –la punta de la pluma en su mano se quebró y una astilla tosca y deforme saltó de súbito hacia el piso- en cuanto la luz de la puerta que desea abrir le quemé esos desagradables ojos azul…

-"¡Demonios, Alicia, te he estado buscando por toda la maldita escuela! –exclamó enfadada Fate al azotar la puerta del salón-. Y sabes bien cuánto me disgusta tener que buscarte… ¿Alicia? –su mirada enojada cambió a una confundida al ver la extraña y callada posición de la otra-. ¿Me escuchas?"

-"Te escucho perfectamente, hermana."

Fate le miró extrañada antes de acercarse, tomar una silla y usarla para sentarse, con el respaldo fungiendo de soporte para sus brazos.

-"¿Qué mosca te picó? ¿Ahora sí te dolió el castigo?"

Los ojos de Alicia se incendiaron ante la mención del incidente que lo comenzó todo. Eso que había hecho hervir ese deseo dentro de ella; a pesar del sabor amargo en su garganta, ella sonrió coqueta al recargar su mentón en el dorso de su mano, mirando así con diversión a su hermana.

-"Vamos a subir la apuesta."

-"¿Y eso por qué?"

-"¿Tienes miedo?"

Un bufido fue su respuesta. Alicia sonrió aún más.

-"Enamora a Nanoha Takamachi."

La menor le miró como quien mira a quien se ha vuelto loco. De repente, antes de levantarse ofendida de su silla, observó por unos segundos a su gemela con el ceño fruncido para ver si era o no una broma.

Y cuando supo que no lo era, la silla donde había estado sentada fue mandada al suelo de un manotazo.

-"¡Ésa es una completa estupidez! ¿Y cara de qué me ves, Al? ¡¿De una simpática niñera que le tiene lástima a una nerd? Hazme el favor y larguémonos ya a casa."

-"Sabía que tendrías miedo."

Los ojos de la mayor se volvieron serios y fríos, con una sombra oscura cerniéndose sobre ellos. Su hermana, que la conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que el asunto iba en serio.

-"Escucha, Alicia –Fate la señaló con un dedo mientras intentaba calmarse y ser la hermana razonable-. No estoy de humor para jueguitos de niñas bobas. ¿Enamorarse? ¿Quién carajo cree en el amor? ¿Tú? ¿Yo?" –una risa cínica salió de sus labios.

-"Takamachi."

El ceño fruncido se pronunció más y aunque Fate estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia, tan sólo se limitó a cerrar los puños.

-"¿Y? Una idiota más del montón que tarde o temprano caerá en la cama de alguien que no da ni un demonio por ella."

-"Si lo logras antes de que yo enamore a Yagami… lo haremos de la manera que quieras, cuantas veces lo quieras, con lo que quieras. Será la manzana de Adán, hermanita, que sólo una podrá alcanzar; y sólo por ello, su sabor será más exquisito."

Alicia sonrió ante la reacción de su gemela, cuyos ojos fulguraron con rabia ante lo que estaba ofreciendo; pero también sabiendo que era eso lo que más deseaba su hermana mayor de ella. Sumisión.

En charola de oro con perlas del mar.

Fate dio una colérica patada al pupitre que yacía en el suelo, justo frente a la otra rubia.

-"Trato hecho, ve preparándote para mí."

-"Si pierdes, dejarás tu banda…"

La sonrisa de Alicia creció aún más ante la expresión atónita de Fate, cuyas mejillas se incendiaron de rabia e indignación.

-"¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinu…?"

-"No sólo eso, Fate-chan. Ganar significa que al menos hasta que una de las dos se aburra, la otra deberá cumplir obedientemente a cada uno de los caprichos de la otra. Y si por azares del destino, yo ganase y eligiese alejarte de ellos –se puso en pie y caminó hasta quedar delante de ella-, es sólo porque detesto que otros se metan con lo que debería ser sólo… _mí_o."

El beso de Alicia fue esquivado de mala gana, a lo que la rubia tan sólo rió suavemente. Si bien ella adoraba a Fate, tampoco era un secreto que a veces, sólo a veces, detestaba tener que compartirla.

Después de todo, hasta alguien de 17 años tenía un juguete del cual de vez en cuando deseaba agarrar y disfrutar. Y siendo la familia que eran, sabía que Fate no era muy distinta a ella, pues también tenía sus propios profundos deseos egoístas.

-"Claro que, si realmente tienes tanto temor a que te supere con facilidad y velocidad, podemos simplemente no hacer nada; al final, la que recule ante el primer obstáculo como cordero asustado, no tiene por qué sentir vergüenza de su cobardía e ineptitud, ¿o sí?"

-"Ni en tus más perversos sueños, Al –Fate tronó los dientes-. Sólo porque te la finges de príncipe hipócrita, no quiere decir que dos no puedan hacer lo mismo."

-"Trato hecho" -la voz de Alicia hizo eco en el salón vacío, sólo para escuchar como respuesta el retumbar de unos pasos seguido de un segundo azote de la puerta.

Los labios finos y sensuales de Alicia se torcieron en una sonrisa macabra. Vería rogar a Yagami a sus pies, y coronaría esa victoria con las lágrimas de su mejor amiga.

_Takamachi Nanoha. _

Y pensar que Fate misma se encargaría de ayudarla en ello…

* * *

_I took the wrong road  
that led to the wrong tendencies.  
I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
for the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme._

_On the wrong day of the wrong week,  
I used the wrong method with the wrong technique._

Tomé el camino equivocado  
que me llevó a hábitos mal considerados.  
Yo estaba en el lugar menos indicado y en el tiempo menos adecuado  
por la razón incorrecta y la rima imperfecta.

En el día que no era, de la semana que no debía de ser,  
usé el método malo con la técnica que no estaba bien.

* * *

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**C:** Jeje, bueno, me acuso de la tardanza; pero entre examen de especialidad de mi maestría y termino de trimestre, no podía sentarme a pensar bien con estas niñas tan perversas. Además, tenía un paquetazo con Kida con una escena especial que veo le ha gustado. Muchas, muchas gracias por leernos de nuevo y aguantar mis lagunas mentales temporales XDDD

**K:** Aahbajsbhas, me disculpo, ENORMEMENTE, por el gran y fatal y gran retraso. Tenía pereza de escribir (aún la tengo…), pero el repentino despertar de Kit me ha venido a patear la almohada de la cabeza y a ponerme a trabajar xD

Me gustaría decir que actualizaremos más pronto, pero no diré cosas que no puedo prometer :) No hay nada más qué decir, excepto que mi compañera me sorprendió con la gran escena de Alicia D:

Ella me obliga a quitarme mis ganas osunas de hibernar…

¡Gracias por leer! =D

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._

P.D. Si el formato se ve mal, pido disculpas, pero ya me cansé de pelear con el señor F punto Net xd


	5. La Mentira

Título: _Todo o Nada._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _NanoFate, HayateAli, AliFate._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

Canción: _Silver & Cold, de AFI._

_

* * *

_

I, I came here by day,  
but I left here in darkness  
and found you, found you on the way.

_But now, it is silver and silent._  
_It is silver and cold._  
_You in somber resplendence,_  
_I hold..._

_Your sins into me!  
__Oh, my beautiful one..._

Yo, yo paso aquí cada día,  
pero caí aquí en la oscuridad  
y te hallé, te hallé al pasar.

Pero ahora, es de plata y callado.  
Es plateado y es frío.  
Eres esplendor sombrío,  
yo llevo…

¡Tus pecados en mí!  
Oh, preciosa mía...

* * *

_Capítulo IV  
La Mentira  
_

Un fin de semana en la familia Yagami.

¿Cómo comenzaba? Bien, con una alarma de tono infantil y entusiasta, propiedad de Vita, quien era la primera en levantarse para ir corriendo a la cocina y preparar el desayuno favorito de Hayate, quien se despertaba un poco más tarde que el resto. Shamal le seguía a Vita, ayudándole con las cosas más complicadas mientras que Signum se disponía a poner orden en lo que no había alcanzado a visualizar el día anterior; dejando así, una impecable –aunque humilde- mesa de desayuno que Hayate siempre veía con la pulcritud y la exactitud que una maestra como ella podía dar.

Zafira en tanto iba a comprar algo de pan y algunas pequeñas cosas más que se necesitaran.

Huevos fritos, algo de salchichas con tocino, jugo de naranja –o zanahoria- con panqueques embadurnados de miel y un vaso enorme de leche. Sencillo, pero era el desayuno hecho con todo el amor que sus hermanas podían prodigarle, con el simple fin de crearle una sonrisa.

-"¡Mira tu desayuno, Hayate! –sonreía Vita al levantar el plato de la castaña-. ¡Está feliz de verte!"

La aludida rió antes de despeinarla. Luego, la joven tomó asiento al lado de Signum, que ya repartía todo conforme empezaba una plática trivial entre ellos; nunca faltando las interrupciones ocurrentes de Vita o algunas bromas a veces incomprensibles de Shamal. A Hayate no le gustaba mucho intervenir en la plática, prefería verlas convivir como pocas veces se podía ver en aquella mesa humilde de mantel de cuadros, con una tímida cubierta de plástico.

Sus hermanas lucían frescas, relajadas y llenas de vida, aunque sus cuerpos fueran delgados por la falta de alimento o sueño.

Era algo que siempre empañaba sus pensamientos cada día, pero se esforzaba en dejarlo pasar para no ahondar en penas por el momento insondables.

-"…y entonces yo le dije al supervisor: _Si usted cree que yo soy una niña tonta, entonces usted es más tonto por haber contratado a una niña tonta_."

-"Te pudieron haber corrido por ello, Vita" –le reprendió Signum.

-"No por haberlo dicho frente al jefe" –acompañó Zafira guiñando su ojo.

Las risas volvían y otra plática se hacía. Hayate sintió como si un tibio rayo de sol tocase su corazón al estar ahí, especialmente luego de la fría tormenta que se había avecinado sobre ella en la forma de una rubia desalmada.

Hasta ahora, nadie parecía comentar nada al respecto, lo cual agradecía con un enorme suspiro de alivio por parte de su yo interior; después de todo, tampoco tenía el ánimo de compartir puntos de vista riesgosos sobre el asunto.

Además –se dijo al ponerse de pie, levantando su plato vacío-, no era como si hubiera pasado un asunto muy grave.

"_Y no es como que pasará de nuevo, al menos no luego de lo que sucedió." _

Hayate sacudió la cabeza, sacudiendo en el proceso cualquier pensamiento inseguro y escabroso. Regresó la atención a su familia entonces, los ojos azules recayendo en cada miembro.

Lo siguiente era recoger todo -entre algunos juegos entre Vita y Shamal-, en lo que Zafira se dedicaba a reparar lo que siempre había que reparar y Signum entraba de lleno a estudiar sus libros para preparar su clase. Hayate se retiraba a su recámara no obstante, pues no le dejaban hacer nada nunca a pesar del tiempo y de su exagerado lapso de cansancio.

Así que lo que hacía era decorar de nuevo su recámara, despegar viejas calcomanías, rehacer manualidades recién hechas en otras formas y poner flores en su jarrón de plástico con motivos japoneses de peces koi. Buscaba una mejor disposición de sus libros, también, en aquel estante improvisado, así como sus útiles en los cajones de madera dispuestos como un librero multicolor.

Decoraba los vidrios de su ventana con corrector blanco, cubriendo las ralladuras y fracturas. Y como tiempo era precisamente lo que le sobraba, ella se tomó todo cuanto fuera necesario.

Todo lo que costase mantenerse ocupada y distraer el carril de pensamientos que no paraban de estremecerse al recordar dos terribles ojos rojos.

Finalmente, entre el estrés y el esfuerzo de agotar sus energías, las manecillas de un reloj pronto marcaron que era bien entrada la tarde; su cuerpo terminó cansado, por supuesto, por lo que se permitió tomar una pequeña siesta. Al poco rato Shamal, que siempre iba a verla, la encontró descansando en su cama.

Las manos blancas tomaron la frazada remendada y ligera para cobijarla. Sonrió maternalmente al cepillar sus cabellos, y se retiró no sin antes dejar la radio de pilas tamaño bolsillo junto a ella para acompañarle.

La verdad era que la rubia no deseaba que Hayate les escuchara hablar. Todos allí eran familia. Y como bien decía el dicho, ellos eran pocos pero se conocían mucho.

Así como sabían que algo había cambiado el aire normalmente tranquilo y despreocupado de aquellos lozanos ojos azules.

Shamal se dirigió al comedor entonces, donde el resto de sus hermanos ya se hallaban de pie, aparentemente esperando. A pesar de que la enfermera intentó dar su mejor sonrisa, los murmullos y las preocupaciones no pudieron ser frenados.

* * *

_-"Está más cansada, es evidente."_

_-"Pero, ¿si la hemos cuidado bien, no?"_

_-"Está creciendo."_

_-"Aún debemos lo de la renta. Opino que mientras tanto nos enfoquemos en eso."_

_-"¿A quién le toca verla hoy?"_

_-"He conseguido para la comida de la semana."_

_-"Yo haré doble turno."_

_-"…"_

_-"…"_

_-"…"_

_-"¿Alguien sabe qué pasó realmente en la escuela?"_

* * *

Hayate se hizo ovillo, y escondiéndose bajo las cobijas dejó que aquella música suave le acompañara al mundo de los sueños; allí donde las voces se dormían, sofocadas por los abundantes verdes pastos y las flores multicolores, con bosques cuyos árboles no conocían la oscuridad ni el miedo; allí donde existían historias aún más increíbles que sus propios sueños.

O al menos eso le habría gustado seguir creyendo, mas una leve sacudida la devolvió a la cruda realidad. Los párpados –que no habían conseguido nada de sueño- se separaron despacio, tratando de enfocar a la persona que yacía frente a ella.

Al igual que su mente intentaba asimilar cuánto tiempo había pasado encerrada en sí misma y en sus problemas disfrazados de cuentos ficticios.

-"Hola, Hayate. Buenas noches –le sonrió entonces Rein al ver que la otra ya parecía reconocerla-. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para hablar un poquito?"

Hayate suspiró, asintió y se sentó para poder recargarse en la cabecera de metal detallada de flores burdamente pintadas de blanco. Desde allí, vio a Rein tomar una silla de su mesa de estudio para tomar asiento junto a su cama. Yagami se dio cuenta que no traía ningún documento consigo o algo que le indicara que estaba en su modo de Directora de escuela.

En ese instante, supo, era la visita de la vecina preocupada. La otra versión de la mujer adulta y amable que siempre Rein había mostrado ser.

Hoy y todos los días anteriores hasta aquella mañana en que las dos se conocieron años atrás.

-"¿Sabes, Hayate? –comenzó la albina, tratando de mantener un tono suave y calmado-. Aunque no lo parezca, yo entiendo mucho lo que todas ustedes viven en la escuela. Sé que es realmente difícil, y sé que a veces pueden alcanzar un punto en el que estallan irremediablemente en el momento menos preciso."

Los ojos rojos de Reinforce la miraron sin vacilación, dando por entendido que aunque estaba dando rodeos, ella sabía que Hayate ya había llegado al corral del asunto.

-"También sé que Fate Testarossa es alguien que puede provocar esos estallidos."

Yagami sólo se mordió los labios y bajó la vista a su colcha de cuadros de colores.

-"Yo… Rein… –Hayate le miró, vaciló-. Lo que sucede… Lo que sucedió fue que estaba muy cansada ese día, demasiado estresada; ya sabes que habíamos tenido examen sorpresa y no me sabía nada y luego A… Fate, Fate pues me provocó. Supongo que no pude evitar desquitar la frustración acumulada con ella."

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hayate tembló por dentro al experimentar de nuevo ese aguijón que le enfundaba miedo venir. ¿Estaba ayudando a la cruel Alicia?

"_Maldita sea. ¡Maldita seas!"_

-"Yo sé bien que no eres así."

La voz de Rein la hizo despertar y darse cuenta de que había estrujado las sábanas en su pequeño momento de estupor. Yagami se obligó a relajarse, sabiendo de antemano que debía de mantener una historia –mentira- creíble.

-"Perdona, pero… no me conoces del todo" –sonrió de lado, en una mueca algo extraña e inusual en ella.

Rein se sobresaltó un poco ante eso, aunque al final sonrió comprensiva como era su manera de ser. Luego de unos segundos, bajó la mirada.

-"En eso tienes razón..."

-"¡No quise decirlo de esa manera! –Hayate tomó sus manos rápidamente-. Rein, de verdad –quiso reafirmar con voz segura-, tienes que creerme. Solamente estaba muy enojada conmigo misma."

Al menos eso era verdad...

-"Tú sabes que para ellos, para tu familia, es muy importante que termines tu educación."

-"Sí, lo sé muy bien. No les fallaré."

-"Eres una chica fuerte, Hayate-chan, con gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti –le dio un ligero apretón-. No lo olvides."

-"Si tú tampoco lo haces."

Ambas rieron, apretando mutuamente sus manos. Rein era como una quinta hermana más que una vecina, y cuando la había visto en la Dirección con esa mirada sobre ella golpeando a Alicia, la decepción estaba bien pintada en su rostro. Esa decepción ahora era necesidad de saber la verdad.

Pero esa verdad, por mucho que doliese escondérselo, estaba bien oculta tras aquellos ojos cansados de Hayate, quien se recostó de nuevo.

-"¿Hayate?"

-"¿Um?"

-"Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿cierto?"

Las pupilas rojas la miraron profundamente una segunda vez. La culpa volvió a invadirla, pero la castaña se forzó a sonreír y juntar los párpados (era más fácil si no la veía).

-"Claro que sí. Y no sabes cuánto me alegra saberlo."

-"Bien –el rostro de la albina se tornó afable y ella le dio una ligera palmada en una de las piernas cubiertas bajo la frazada-. Te veré el lunes, entonces."

-"Puntual, lo prometo" –contestó animada.

-"Sé que así será."

Los orbes cerúleos siguieron la silueta que desapareció tras el umbral sin puerta. El silencio cayó en su habitación enseguida que Rein desapareció de ella. A tiempo de evitar que las penas inundasen a la ojiazul, apareció Zafira con una sonrisa traviesa que le era solamente dedicada a la joven, por lo que ésta lo miró sospechosa.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Te compré un regalo."

-"¡Oh, no! Zafira, no debiste…"

-"Es algo que una jovencita como tú necesita."

Antes de seguir discutiendo, apareció ante ella una hermosa puerta blanca de madera con el esbozo en relieve de un cisne blanco, cuyas alas se extendían de punta a punta. El trabajo era precioso, sin duda, pero ESO era un lujo que la familia Yagami no podía darse y Hayate lo sabía de antemano.

-"¡ZAFIRA, DEVUELVE ESO!"

Éste sólo sonrió al sacar su cinturón de herramientas para poder colocarle las bisagras, aún entre los gritos ahogados de Hayate. Shamal llegó a verla debido al escándalo, abrazándola de inmediato por los hombros al sentarse a su lado en la cama.

-"Sabemos que necesitas tu intimidad, y es hora de que la tengas."

-"Pero, Shamal… El _dinero._"

-"Ya lo habíamos ahorrado, linda. Todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en esto."

-"¿Todos?" –la castaña enracó una ceja al voltearse a verla.

Vita, que venía entrando con las manos tras de su cabeza junto a Signum, le sonrió con astucia a la última, quien le devolvió tan sólo una sonrisa sencilla.

-"¡Les dije que iba a asustarse! –exclamó la pelirroja. Rió un poco y se dirigió al otro lado de la cama, colocando después las manos en ésta para poder inclinarse hacia la ojiazul-. No deberías ser tan necia, tú siempre has querido lo mejor para nosotros y nosotros también queremos lo mejor para ti" –agregó en un tono más serio, pero cariñoso y relajado.

Hayate estaba más bien al punto de las lágrimas. Tanto por el costo de aquella sencilla puerta como por el dibujo hecho en la misma, y que quedaba dentro de su recámara. Cuando Zafira terminó de colocarla, todos salieron de su habitación y le dirigieron una última mirada.

-"Felices sueños, Hayate-chan" –fue Shamal quien habló por todos y fue Signum quien cerró la portezuela blanca.

Si algo tenía que agradecer la castaña, era que ahora con esa puerta no iban a poder verla llorar como lo hacía en ese momento. Ella que se había tragado su humillación y había sido suspendida, era recompensada con la más hermosa puerta que una chica pudiera conseguir. Traída a costa de los sueldos, el cansancio y el tiempo de todos los miembros de su familia.

Por dignidad, se odió a sí misma.

Y por la debilidad de no ser capaz de confiar la verdad, la ironía de que su regalo tan sólo sirviese para ocultar los amargos sentimientos por los que atravesaba, la hizo sentir aún peor en ese viernes en que la escuela no había permitido su entrada.

* * *

El ruido de la música retumbó a través de las paredes astilladas de aquella casa vieja y abandonada. Por medio de las ventanas, de las cuales esquirlas de vidrio colgaban apenas, se podía entrever el tumulto de jóvenes que gritaban, bebían, bailoteaban o estimulaban el alboroto en el lugar.

Sentada sobre una silla que había visto mejores años y con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en una de las cuantas vigas que se habían salido de su lugar, y clavado al piso, dos ojos rojos observaban todo con satisfacción.

Seguían prestos la pelea de dos muchachos que arrojaban puños y patadas como si realmente ganar lo fuese todo en aquel momento. Vitoreos y chillidos se escucharon de la pequeña multitud que se había animado a verles. Cuando una caída hueca alcanzó los oídos de todos, las pupilas borgoñas parecieron brillar en orgullo.

El joven que permanecía de pie se quitó el sudor de la frente y levantó un brazo mientras le sonreía a los demás. Algunos gruñidos frustrados sonaron al tiempo que las manos soltaban o tomaban los billetes que habían sido apostados en la reyerta. La joven que había supervisado el encuentro, tomó el resto del efectivo que estaba guardado en un sombrero, y lo llevó a quien en verdad tenía la ficha ganadora.

Se detuvo frente a la silla antigua y acomodó sus anteojos, mostrando después una sonrisa astuta como el gato.

-"Ah, Testarossa-san –pronunció con voz aduladora, sacudiendo los cabellos atados en un coleta alta-, veo que el chico que mantienes bajo tu ala realmente ha valido la pena. Otra victoria más, aunque si yo fuera tú sería más estricta con él, sabes que la amabilidad y la debilidad van de la mano. Ten cuidado, linda."

Le entregó el sombrero con el efectivo y se inclinó para rozar sus labios juguetonamente. Cuando se separó, la castaña le guiñó un ojo.

-"Me gusta jugar con fuego, Quattro –respondió con media sonrisa-. Y nunca antes me he quemado."

La joven se rió y se marchó al ver que cierto pelirrojo comenzaba a acercarse a ellas. El muchacho se revolvió los cabellos con ambas manos y se paró a un lado de la chica que permanecía en la silla, tranquila y observando todo. Él sonrió y estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando quien estaba a su costado le interrumpió de súbito.

-"Eres demasiado amable –se puso por fin en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de su pantalón de mezclilla-. Pudiste haberlo acabado si lo hubieras golpeado detrás de la cabeza directamente, como ya te había enseñado."

-"Tienes razón –rió jovialmente-, pero no me gusta jugar sucio."

-"Erio –los ojos lavandas voltearon a verla ante aquel nombre-, un día alguien no precisamente más fuerte, sino más vivo, va a dejarte en muy mal estado –los ojos rojos le miraron con suspicacia-. Cuando ese día llegue, no pienses que yo estaré allí para ti. Ni ese día, ni los que le seguirán."

Erio Mondial tan sólo asintió, sin dejar de sonreír simpáticamente. Recibió la mitad del dinero que le fue tendida, y antes de que la joven se alejara de él, le dio una palmada suave en la espalda.

Una pupila borgoña le miró de reojo.

-"Está bien, no perderé –los ópalos púrpuras parecieron sonreírle también-. Tengo algo por lo que pelear, en la única manera en que puedo pelear. Además… tampoco quiero que se preocupe por mí, Fate-san."

Las cejas de la rubia se arquearon, no pudiendo comprender el motivo de una felicidad tan vaga y mundana. Dejándolo pasar –como la mayoría de las cosas-, Fate se alejó de allí.

Se dirigió a la tabla áspera que fungía de barra y se sirvió a sí misma un trago. Juntó los párpados mientras disfrutaba del sabor del alcohol quemante recorrer su garganta, calentando su estómago e incitando sus sentidos. Cuando hubo terminado su vaso, se relamió los labios con satisfacción.

Justo en el momento en que se servía un segundo trago, oyó unos pasos acercarse.

-"¿Sabes? Aún cuando es una buena manera de que resuelva sus problemas, algún día Erio terminará sin su racha de suerte, y no será nada agradable de ver…"

-"¿Cuál es el punto?" –se empinó de golpe la bebida.

-"Deberías pedirle que pare ahora que puede hacerlo."

-"Si él gana, yo gano también –dijo al bajar su vaso-. Si él desea seguir metido en esto, por muy sucio o peligroso que sea, es su decisión. No soy su madre."

-"Sí… Puede que tengas razón."

Fate miró por el rabillo a la joven que tomó la botella para servirse a sí misma. Contempló los ojos entrecerrados y con un leve toque de melancolía y ternura; las manos enguantadas de cuero que sujetaban con firmeza el vaso, y los largos cabellos naranjas que caían tras su espalda.

Luego de un gruñido, la rubia le extendió su vaso para que la otra le sirviera también. Y así lo hizo Teana Lanster. Juntó y separó los párpados con calma, no objetando en obedecer ante los gestos algo rudos. Sabía que lo que la joven de ojos rojos, mayor que ella, hacía, estaba mal.

Que el que ella misma estuviese allí metida, estaba mal.

Pero, nuevamente, el mundo siempre había estado mal. No había mucha diferencia en un mundo así, Teana pensó, excepto la que las personas alrededor se empeñaban en crear.

-"Puede que tengas absoluta razón… -volvió a repetir, esta vez en un quedo susurro-. Y aún así, él la considera como una. Y yo también, por supuesto."

Fate miró fija y duramente la simpática sonrisa que la joven le mostró antes de tomar su propio vaso y marcharse. Los ojos rojos le siguieron, observando la silueta que se perdía entre los vándalos, ebrios y animados adolescentes que abarrotaban aquella casa vieja y abandonada en ese sábado que se habían amanecido.

Tomó su tercer trago entonces, de golpe. Por su mente pasaron las memorias de dos chicos más pequeños, a quienes había invitado unirse a su cuadrilla y a quienes había tratado de manera estricta y fría desde un principio. La vida era así, se recordó a sí misma.

Pudo haber sentido lástima por ellos, quizás, en aquel tiempo.

Sin embargo –lanzó el vaso a la pared y se alejó del chasquido y los trozos de vidrio que se estrellaron contra el piso-, si ellos deseaban seguirla, ella no los detendría.

Si acaso llegasen a estorbarle, los abandonaría. Después de todo, Fate Testarossa no le debía nada a nadie.

Todos le debían a ella.

* * *

-"¡Estoy en casa!"

Las palabras, normalmente cálidas y hogareñas, salieron con desinterés puro. Fate cerró la puerta de la entrada y se quitó la sudadera marina que traía encima, arrojándola al piso. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando unos ladridos retumbaron por la sala, al igual que pequeñas pisadas.

Y como si todo lo demás hubiese quedado en el pasado, como si el mundo detrás de la puerta de aquella casa blanca y preciosa se hubiese desvanecido, los ojos borgoñas parecieron iluminarse con suma rapidez.

Las pupilas ahora nítidas y diáfanas, reflejando en su interior la figura pequeña de algo rojo que crecía en tamaño conforme corría hacia ella. Los labios se estiraron entonces, y por primera vez en aquel sábado cuya tarde iba muriendo, Fate Testarossa sonrió con sinceridad.

Verdadera sinceridad.

-"¡Arf!"

_¡Bark! ¡Bark!_

El cachorro saltó a los brazos de su dueña, quien se había agachado para recibirle, y pronto sintió cómo era alzado por los aires. Los ojos azules miraron hacia abajo mientras la cola diminuta se bailoteaba impacientemente de un lado a otro. Y cuando Fate le acercó hacia sí misma, Arf se encargó de lamerle la cara a modo de bienvenida.

Fate tan sólo rió.

-"Hermanitaaaaaa –Alicia venía entrando a la sala-, ¡bienvenida a casa!"

-"Claro, claro –respondió sin prestarle mucha atención-. Arf, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Tienes hambre? Aww, claro que sí tienes."

Arf tan sólo lanzó un ladrido.

Fate volvió a reír antes de dejar al cachorro en el suelo. Después, se dirigió a la cocina por una lata de comida y el plato del perro, tomó ambos y volvió a la sala, donde Alicia yacía sentada en el sillón. Tomó asiento al lado suyo, y mientras escuchaba el sonido de la televisión prenderse, le sirvió el alimento a Arf.

El cánido comenzó a comer ávidamente y movió la cola un poco cuando Fate le acarició el lomo. No obstante, un ligero maullido captó su atención.

Volviendo los ojos rojos a su hermana mayor, la vio acariciar con calma el gato marrón que se restregaba en su estómago. Alicia comenzó a jugar con los bigotes negros, riendo levemente, a lo que Fate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"¿Quieres ver la tele con nosotras, Liny?"

Linith, el gato, lanzó un maullido que hizo que su boca se estirase graciosamente. Alicia rió de nueva cuenta y le abrazó contra ella. Casi de inmediato, Fate sintió uno de los brazos de su hermana pasarle por el hombro, por lo que decidió apoyarse en la última.

No pasaron cinco minutos cuando Fate tomó su celular y volteó a ver a su gemela.

-"¿Qué quieres comer, Al?"

La aludida soltó un largo "hmm" antes de simplemente sacudir los hombros. Le devolvió la mirada a su hermana y le dirigió una simpática sonrisa.

-"Tú decide."

-"Entonces será pizza de nuevo –Fate respondió, marcando el número que ya se sabía de memoria-. ¿Dónde está la tarjeta de mamá?"

-"En la mesa –Alicia bostezó-. Creo que todavía hay dinero para el fin de semana. De todos modos, pretendo enviarle un mensaje más tarde para que nos deposite lo de la semana."

-"Genial. Sólo recuerda decirle que debemos pagar por los materiales nuevos."

Alicia arqueó una ceja, mas tuvo que retrasar su pregunta debido a que los de la pizzería estaban atendiendo la llamada de Fate. Para cuando la última hubo terminado de pedir la orden, colgó y guardó su celular tranquilamente.

La mayor bufó.

-"¿Qué materiales nuevos, mentirosa?"

-"Tú sabes –Fate se acomodó mejor contra ella-. Ropa, comida, videojuegos, chucherías… Ese tipo de cosas. Tengo necesidades."

-"Pensé que tenías suficiente con el dinero que hacías con tu ruidosa pandillita" –agregó despacio, pasando una mano perezosa sobre el pelaje del gato.

-"Nunca se tiene suficiente. Además, mamá no tiene por qué enterarse."

Alicia no pudo evitar soltar una risa alta y divertida, provocando que Arf alzase la cara llena de comida mientras Linith miraba a su dueña con sus dos pequeños ojos negros.

-"Mamá nunca se entera de nada, Fate" -Alicia rió más bajo.

Y Fate la imitó.

* * *

Era domingo y la tarde había llegado ya. Fate entró a la cocina, bostezando y con el pijama todavía puesta, debido a que todo el día no había hecho más que permanecer en casa así como andar de perezosa de un lado a otro. Recién se levantaba de una siesta que había tomado en el sofá, donde Arf permanecía tirada y dormitando a pesar del ruido de la televisión prendida.

La rubia sacó del refrigerador tres rebanadas de pizza que habían sobrado de ayer y las precalentó en el horno de microondas. Mientras esperaba, Linith pasó trotando frente a ella; y como era de esperarse, Alicia aparecía detrás de su mascota.

Una ceja alzada y una mirada divertida se dirigieron hacia la menor de la familia.

-"¿Sabes que ya son las cinco y pico de la tarde, verdad Fate? Al menos deberías pasarte una manita de gato en el cabello."

-"Déjame en paz, hoy sólo quiero no hacer absolutamente nada" –bostezó de nuevo.

Un ronroneo sacó a Fate de su estupor, que en respuesta acarició brevemente la bola de pelos cafés que se restregaba entre sus piernas. Luego de que sus ojos se volvieran más despiertos, notó al fin lo bien arreglada que su hermana estaba.

Su confusión creció al ver a su reflejo vestida con una minifalda rizada y blazer negros, una blusa roja bajo el último, la cual era rematada al final por un cinturón con piedras traslúcidas. Alicia llevaba el cabello totalmente suelto y ligeramente ondulado, junto a un maquillaje sencillo; lo cual, Fate debía reconocer, aunado a las medias y zapatos oscuros la hacía ver de una manera muy… _sensual._

Entonces, la más alta enfundada en sus pijamas, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

-"¡¿Por qué demonios llevas puestos MI falda y MI blazer?"

La mayor rió ligeramente antes de pegarse al cuerpo de la otra y tomarle el mentón.

-"Perdón –susurró sobre sus labios-, pero es que el negro se te ve tan bien que no pude evitarlo. ¿No estás enojada o sí?"

Alicia juntó sus labios en un beso suave y lento, tomándose su tiempo para repasar con su lengua la boca húmeda y tersa de su hermana menor. Con un chasquido, se separó de ella, sonriéndole con coquetería.

-"Volveré en la noche, hay una fiesta esperando por mí" –su sonrisa se amplió, acentuada por un relamer de labios.

-"Haz lo que quieras –Fate se recargó en la barra de la cocina mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus propios mechones-. Pero ni se te ocurra manchar mi ropa. Y una cosa más –añadió al ver a la otra girarse y empezar a marchar-, la quiero de vuelta, limpia y lavada."

-"¡Tú no eres divertida!" –se volteó a verla.

-"¿Ah, sí? –no necesitó dar dos pasos para sujetar el brazo de la más baja y atraerla hacia un beso forzoso y agresivo. La mayor gimió complacida-. _No juegues conmigo, Al_ –le dijo al romper de súbito el contacto-. Anda, vete a tu fiestecita; aunque eso sí, quiero lo mío de vuelta como es."

Alicia sonrió depredadoramente, a pesar de que sabía que Fate se refería a la muda de ropa y no a otra cosa.

-"Por supuesto, pequeña Fate. Ten por seguro que tendrás _lo tuyo_ cuando yo vuelva."

Y con un beso al aire, salió por fin de la cocina, con Linith abandonando su lugar a los pies de Fate para salir trotando detrás suyo.

Fate Testarossa suspiró, pasándose después una mano sobre los mechones rubios y despeinados. El tintineo del microondas repicó, así que olvidando el resto, se dedicó a sacar el plato y a alistarse para comer.

-"¡Bark!" –Arf ladró cuando un peso nuevo en el sofá y el olor a comida le hubieron despertado.

-"Bark para ti también" –la rubia respondió antes de morder su rebanada.

_¡Bark! ¡Bark!_

-"Vale, vale, ya entendí –contestó luego de tragar fuerte-. Toma una."

Arf ladró una última vez antes de tomar su pedazo de pizza de la mano de la rubia y llevársela hasta el otro lado del sofá, donde se echó y empezó a destajarla para comérsela. Fate hizo lo suyo también, concentrada en la televisión al frente.

Más arriba, en otra sección del estante donde el aparato se encontraba, estaba situado el retrato de una mujer adulta de largos cabellos verdes en pie, cuyo rostro parecía sonreír con alegría. A sus costados y debajo de cada uno de sus brazos, dos pequeñas niñas idénticas sonreían también mientras eran abrazadas.

Y ambas tenían mechones rubios y ojos rojos.

* * *

En la tarde, todos paseaban juntos. Un buen pretexto para ir de modestas compras o ver lo que el exterior ofrecía gratis. Así como el detalle de la puerta, en esa ocasión también premiaban a Hayate con una visita hasta el local donde se encontraba Nanoha Takamachi.

Sin embargo, contrario a las veces anteriores, Hayate ahora tenía sentimientos encontrados. Quería y no quería verla. Era un dilema, se dijo.

Mas la mano segura de Vita y los ánimos de Shamal no le dejaron muchas opciones que escoger. Con algo de timidez –especialmente por su ausencia de tres días sin decir nada- se acercó al local de la pastelería. Hayate sonrió sin poder evitarlo, y más al ver a su mejor amiga con el delantal del comercio y una charola, revisando a los clientes. Después de todo, mentiría si dijese que no había extrañado su compañía.

-"¡Nanoha! –llamó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca-. ¡Aquí!"

La charola en manos de la pelirroja casi se cae del respingo que dio e incluso chocó con la espalda de un cliente, al que pidió disculpas antes de dejar las cosas e ir directo a abrazar a su amiga.

-"¡Hayate-chan! ¡Por todos los cielos, me has quitado siete años de vida!"

La aludida tan sólo rió.

-"¿Crees que puedas cuidarla un par de horas?" –bromeó Signum.

-"¡Seguro!"

Nanoha efectivamente no dudó en contestar. Si bien solía trabajar arduo en el café Midoriya, era también cierto que los sábados como ése el lugar estaba algo más vacío debido a las horas de la tarde. Además, la pelirroja era muy estimada por la familia Yagami, sentimientos los cuales correspondía profundamente.

Al fin y al cabo, si descartase el asunto del ADN, ellos prácticamente serían su familia.

-"Bien, bien, Nanoha, sólo no coman tantos pasteles."

-"¡Vita-chan!"

-"Vita –Shamal le reprochó apenas-. Espero que no hayamos venido en mal momento, será sólo un rato. Nosotros tenemos algunas cosas que hacer y no queríamos dejar a Hayate sola en casa. Además, todos aquí sabemos lo mucho que te aprecia como amiga.

La ojiazul se sonrojó un poco por la pena y se rascó una mejilla. Aún así, volvió a asegurarles que todo estaría bien. Con una última mirada hacia Zafira, quien esperaba al otro lado de las puertas de cristal, se despidieron.

-"¡Te veremos luego, Hayate! –gritó Vita-. ¡Ánimo con el trabajo, Nanoha!"

-"¡Adiós!" –dijeron al unísono.

Nanoha no pudo evitar reír de alegría. Sin esperar más, jaló a la castaña dentro del local y la sentó en una de las mesas desocupadas y cercanas a la barra donde atendía la caja. Luego de checar cuidadosamente que la clientela estaba distraída comiendo, al menos por un rato, aprovechó para halar la otra silla y sentarse delante de ella.

-"¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no me mandaste ningún recado? ¿Tienes las tareas? ¿Sabes que te extrañé muchísimo?" –dijo de súbito, tomando una larga bocanada de aire al final.

Hayate fingió una mueca de sorpresa y le hizo señas de que fuera más despacio mientras reía.

-"Wow, Nanoha, una pregunta a la vez."

-"Nyahaha, es que en verdad me tenías en ascuas."

Hayate dio un vistazo más al local, observando rápidamente los comensales allí dispuestos.

-"¿Segura que no estás muy ocupada?"

-"Mhmp –negó de inmediato-. Tú tranquila que no tarda y se van, además creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿no?" –sonrió largamente.

-"Comienzo a pensar que el solo aroma del azúcar te afecta" –rió bajito.

Hayate suspiró antes de contarle a una curiosa Nanoha más o menos sobre el asunto de la suspensión y el evento ocurrido con Alicia Testarossa. Y conforme sus palabras iban dejando su boca, pudo notar con cierta simpatía y preocupación el cómo su mejor amiga comenzaba a tratar de controlar su enfado.

-"¡¿HIZO QUÉ?"

-"¡Nanoha! –Hayate chilló de inmediato al verla pararse de golpe-. ¡Grita más alto, que alguien en Okinawa no te escuchó!"

La aludida parpadeó, recordando enseguida que estaba en el lugar de su trabajo y que los asiduos visitantes se la habían quedado mirando.

-"Nyahaha…" –rió nerviosa, regresando a su asiento rápidamente.

-"No es la gran cosa –mintió una vez más-, sólo es un capricho de ellas de cambiarse de lugares para fastidiar más al mundo."

En la versión de Yagami, Alicia sólo le había arrojado un chicle al cabello que le hizo enojarse, pues eso necesitaría un corte de cabello –cosa que obviamente era fácilmente descartable, su cabello ya era corto de todos modos-; afortunadamente, el remedio fascinante de agua caliente y acondicionador de Shamal solucionó el problema.

Era la mejor idea –_mentira_- que se le había ocurrido decir.

No se le ocurría cómo contarle lo que en realidad había sucedido (además de que no tenía cara ni ganas para hacerlo, al menos no ahora). Lo malo del asunto es que muy en el fondo, hubiese preferido compartirlo con la única persona que guardaría el secreto a pesar de que no le agradase el tener que hacerlo.

El meollo era que no podía aventurarse a confesarlo, ya que ni ella misma sabía cómo manejar la situación. Nanoha, por ende, sabría menos, aunado al hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de que se encarase con Alicia y ello provocaría aún más problemas de los que las dos ya tenían.

Así que continuó con el cuento de nunca acabar, inventando esto y aquello, siempre atizada la farsa con algunos trozos de verdad. Pero nunca nada comprometedor.

Nanoha terminó de escucharla, callada y pensativa. Cualquier cosa que hubiese podido añadir al terminar Hayate de hablar, se quedó pendiente porque algunos clientes llamaron a caja, a lo que la pelirroja tuvo que disculparse e ir a atender.

Los ojos azules de Yagami la siguieron, contemplándola en silencio. Hacía años que ella y Nanoha eran amigas; a pesar de que la conoció mucho después de Rein, la confianza que se tenían era grande y recíproca. Por eso, ella sabía que la pelirroja era el tipo de persona que aunque simpática, no se tomaba reparos en hacer las cosas como debían de ser.

Nanoha Takamachi era responsable. Y en ocasiones, su seriedad hablaba con una profundidad que se suponía debía de venir en la adultez, en vez de tan pronto como le había tocado.

Hayate sonrió –sólo un poco-. Nanoha era una buena amiga y una buena persona. Eso era lo más importante, se dijo.

-"Entonces, ¿ya vuelves el lunes?" –la oyó decir mientras se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse de nuevo.

-"Sí, así es."

-"¿H-chan? –la vista azul se volteó a verla ante el mote afectuoso-. ¿Por qué pareces tan triste? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

-"Mhn, no te preocupes, no es nada. Me cuesta mucho estudiar y con esta suspensión siento que me retrasaré mucho –rió sin ganas-. Creo que hice demasiado escándalo por un chicle, ¿verdad?"

-"Pues algo así, aunque yo también me hubiera enojado mucho. Pero no deberías de seguir pensando en ello, las Testarossa solamente quieren ser el centro de atención, Hayate."

-"¿Eso… crees?"

Hayate bajó la mirada unos segundos, mas cuando volvió a alzarla, la sorprendió un poco el ver que los ojos de su amiga expresaban cierta lejanía. Al notarlo, Takamachi continuó hablando.

-"Son personas superficiales, puede que… de vez en cuando hagan algo que parezca bueno, pero creo que son sólo apariencias. Hayate-chan, no quiero sonar como una mala persona, es sólo que creo que lo mejor es guardar la distancia con ese tipo de influencias. No me dan buena espina."

Hayate asintió una sola vez, lentamente. Sabía por qué lo decía. Para cualquiera, ello resultaría en una amistad dañina. Mas para gente como ellas, en la situación que estaban y con lo mucho que estaban poniendo en juego, había demasiado que arriesgar.

Todo por lo que habían trabajado por mucho tiempo, podría irse fácilmente. Ninguna quería ello. Arruinar la vida que tanto esfuerzo les tomó construir.

Al ver que la castaña se quedó callada ante su comentario, Nanoha decidió alivianar un poco el ambiente para ambas.

-"Bueno… pues es como los perros, ¿no? –mencionó divertida-. Ellos te ladran cuando quieren jugar y mueven sus colitas para les hagas caso."

-"Ciertamente… ellas mueven sus _colitas_ y sin duda _ladran,_ pero creo que con una intención completamente diferente."

Ambas se miraron en silencio unos segundos, antes de echarse a reír hasta las lágrimas. Hayate agradeció ese momento, realmente reía con ánimos luego de aquel trago amargo; era como una discreta catarsis que sanaba su alma acongojada. De repente, la campanilla de la entrada anunció la llegada de un nuevo cliente y Nanoha tuvo que dejarla ahí mientras atendía apresurada.

Hayate le miró hacer, una vez más, mientras pensaba en sus palabras. ¿Atención? ¿Acaso Alicia quería atención? Tenía la impresión que eso era lo que más sobraba en su vida.

Hayate sonrió con ironía. Sin embargo, un traicionero pensamiento le atacó.

¿Y qué si era cierto pero la rubia lo demandaba en la única manera que había aprendido a hacerlo?

El tigre que toda su vida ha saltado a través de un aro de fuego para recibir un premio, en forma de comida, no sabe qué hacer en una jungla. Sólo conoce el aro de fuego como medio para alimentarse.

Quizás… Alicia no sabía otra manera de relacionarse que haciendo daño. Tal vez porque ella misma se sentía dañada.

Y Hayate hubiera creído –le hubiera gustado creer, porque el sentimiento de hastío que le despertaba sentía que nada más enfermaba su alma- que así fuese. Pero bastaba recordar lo ocurrido para que sus nudillos se volviesen blancos de la presión y ella percibiese la sangre hervirle de frustración.

Su sonrisa se tornó más sardónica, y ella pensó que en realidad, todo era culpa de su debilidad. Porque si bien Alicia podía ser un tigre de circo, que gustaba de hacer malabares y trotar con elegancia, seguía siendo un animal peligroso.

Por muchos premios que una le diese, el tigre siempre terminaba cercenando la mano de quien le alimentaba a propósito.

Había pasado varias veces.

Y ésta –se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de ocultar el abrumador agobio que pesaba en su pecho- no sería la excepción.

Esta vez tampoco sería la excepción…

* * *

Las luces de colores se filtraron por las ventanas hasta llegar a iluminar las calles desiertas y oscuras. Dentro del antro, miles de siluetas se movían al compás de la música; las caderas sacudiéndose sensualmente mientras manos atrevidas tocaban los cuerpos que no paraban de incitar el deseo.

Y así fue como la invitación y gestos sugerentes de alguien por fin captaron la atención de los exóticos ojos rojos que habían estado barriendo el lugar desde hacía rato. Luego de haber ignorado bastantes insinuaciones, Alicia Testarossa se fijó en la joven que había abandonado a su pareja de baile en la pista, para ir junto a ella en la barra.

La rubia le vio tomar un trago de algo con rapidez, y cuando el sonido del vaso chocó contra la madera dura, la jovenzuela se volteó a verle.

-"¿Te sientes… _sola_, muñeca?"

Alicia curvó los labios ante la voz sugerente y los ojos que le recorrían cada centímetro de la piel con lujuria y anhelo, sin ningún atisbo de recato presente. Directo y sin rodeos.

Como a ella le gustaba.

-"Tal vez, guapa… -se relamió los labios, pegando inmediatamente después su cuerpo hacia el de su nueva compañera de esa noche-… tú podrías ayudarme a no sentirme así…"

Los dedos de la hermana de Fate ascendieron aquel pecho bien formado, hasta llegar a unos labios pintados de rojo brillante, que no dudó en morderlos y lamerlos muy despacio. El gesto provocó una sonrisa en la ojirubí, que no opuso resistencia cuando fue jalada a la pista de baile.

Unos brazos sujetaron sus caderas, atrayéndola hasta presionar ambos cuerpos; dedos escurridizos rozando de cuando en cuando su trasero. La rubia hizo lo suyo también, dedicándose a pasar las manos al frente de manera que pudiese acariciar el firme abdomen –y _accidentalmente_, tocar entre ratos aquellos senos que se le antojaban apetitosos-.

Estuvieron así bastante tiempo, jugando y estimulando los sentidos de la otra; besándose y tocándose por sobre la ropa, sin importar si había ojos espectadores sobre ellas o no.

En realidad, Alicia no lo recordaba claramente, al menos no la parte del tiempo que le tomó engatusar a su presa hasta calentarla de la excitación, porque realmente sólo le interesaba saciar sus deseos carnales y ya. Lo que sí tenía claro es que bailaron, se tocaron aquí y allá mientras bailaban y tomaron un poco más; el resto se le escapaba pero tampoco es como si fuese de relevancia alguna.

Después de todo, el resultado era el mismo.

Y así es como de pronto se encontraba desnuda en uno de los cuartos del lugar, con unas ganas tremendas de acostarse con alguien y con una de las chicas más sexys de ese mismo lugar. Sí, se dijo a sí misma, otro perfecto –_excitante-_ día normal.

O al menos eso es lo que quería pensar.

Los labios de la rubia mordían aquel cuello blanco con pasión, lamiendo chupetones y creando moretones visibles a su paso, mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo que hacía minutos había despojado de sus escasas ropas. Y ella le escuchaba gemir dócilmente, la percibía retorcerse de dolor y sentía cómo sus cabellos rubios eran jalados suavemente.

Pero Testarossa lo sabía bien. La razón por la que se había tomado su tiempo para elegirla. La razón por la que la analizó con cuidado. Alicia sabía que a quien tenía retozando bajo su cuerpo no era a quien realmente quería tener en esos precisos momentos; no obstante, reprimió sus impulsos de reír con burla y en vez, le dio un beso agresivo que hizo que los labios de la joven jadeante sangrasen.

Por supuesto, la ojirubí limpió aquella sangre despacio, con su lengua, en tanto sus manos apretaban y amasaban los seños despiertos de la muchacha de cabellos castaños.

Largos cabellos castaños, y aunque fue una lástima que no los tuviese cortos, Alicia pensó, serviría por el momento. Además, su excitación se elevaba a mil cada que veía los ojos azules completamente nublados y perdidos por el placer. _Por ella. Totalmente loca por ella._

Ese sólo pensamiento motivó a su boca a abandonar los labios hambrientos y a bajar por el cuello, dejando así caminos de saliva húmeda, hasta que llegó hasta su pecho agitado. Y cuando los orbes azules bajaron la vista para verla, Alicia sonrió maliciosa y mordió uno de los enhiestos botones.

Un grito-gemido escapó de la boca de su presa.

Las uñas apretujaron las sábanas, los labios de la cobriza se separaron en gimoteos y los labios de la chica de los ojos rojos chuparon y jalaron aquel pezón con ansia. Su mano izquierda moldeó y acarició el otro seno, decidiéndose a pellizcar el botón que yacía abandonado y sin atención.

_¡Ahhwww! ¡Sí!_

Sin embargo, para Alicia, cuyo deseo le sofocaba la mente, aquellos jadeos desbocados la hicieron revivir el momento en que Hayate Yagami _casi_ era suya. Y como si de un volcán se tratase, la frustración y humillación de ese día se congeniaron con su libido y su estulticia de venganza; convenciéndose a sí misma que cuando el día llegase, ohhh, cuando el día llegase se lo haría lamentar terriblemente.

La haría caer por ella –Alicia liberó su pecho y besó de nuevo con fuerza a la muchacha-, la enamoraría, la haría sentirse especial –una de sus manos bajó descaradamente hasta las piernas bien torneadas-. Y después… después…

_¡Ahhhh! ¡Alicia! _

Alicia jadeó, rompiendo el beso, mientras sus dedos ministraban atenciones al pequeño botón hinchado allí abajo y el dedo índice se aventuraba a entrar dentro de la joven. El cuerpo debajo suyo se arqueó enseguida de sentir el intrusivo contacto; y tan pronto como cayó de nuevo contra las sábanas, dos brazos se enredaron en el cuello de la más alta y una boca desesperada se unió a la suya. La rubia respondió al beso, de manera brusca y descuidada.

Se separó de súbito pasados unos segundos, con el pecho agitándosele y la respiración escapándosele de la boca. No obstante, volvió a morder el blanco cuello –provocando un nuevo moretón-, en lo que insertaba un dedo más y la joven que hacía suya se sacudía en temblores.

Los gemidos y quejidos sensuales comenzaron a volverla loca, a llevarla hasta el límite de la excitación; y aunque sabía que no era verdad, sus ojos fácilmente pusieron a Hayate Yagami delante de ella. Allí, entre sus brazos, retorciendo las sábanas, gritando su nombre, pidiendo por más, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya y que hiciera con ella cuanto quisiese y como quisiese.

Ohhh, y claro que Alicia le daría más, le daría bastante, más de lo que podría soportar. La haría tocar el paraíso, gritar de éxtasis, la llevaría tan alto para después dejarla caer de golpe.

Para poder verla caer al mismísimo infierno.

Para poder verla romperse y derrumbarse ante ell…

-"¡Agggh!"

El cuerpo de la rubia se estremeció y sus cabellos cayeron en cascada hacia delante al sentir que finalmente, la otra chica se atrevía a tocarla allí abajo. Dos dedos la penetraron de golpe y la rubia gimió, sintiendo su mente nublarse así como sentía que el brazo que le servía de apoyo en la cama empezaba a flaquear. Entraron y salieron tres veces de ella, y para cuando sus ojos rojos se encontraron con aquellos azules lujuriosos y hambrientos, el golpe de sentir tres dedos acometerla casi la hace explotar allí mismo.

Percibiendo su propia cadera ser empujada despacio, se permitió gimotear entre el placer y el dolor, tratando de recuperar un poco de lucidez y energía a la vez. Una boca se cerró sobre uno de sus pechos de pronto, así que la mayor de las hermanas Testarossa no pudo más que gritar de delicia ante el mordisco y los lametones húmedos que comenzó a recibir uno de sus pezones.

La castaña se levantó un poco entonces, con una de sus manos trabajando en el centro de placer de la rubia mientras la otra le sujetaba el trasero, en un intento por permanecer semi sentadas una sobre la otra.

El movimiento de vaivén inició entonces, rápido, con los sonidos de la humedad, de los dedos yendo y viniendo, y el olor del sexo impregnando el cuarto arrinconado en aquel antro que la rubia solía visitar muy seguido para desfogarse.

_¡M… M… Más!_

-"¿Perdón? –Alicia sonrió traviesa, a pesar de que la boca que abandonaba ya sus senos parecía haberle robado el aliento-. No te escuché…"

Entonces vio a la castaña –vio a Hayate- morderse los labios, con el sonrojo extendiéndose por todo su rostro, así como el sudor que ya le perlaba la frente y el frenesí enorme que se acumulaba en esas brillantes pupilas deseosas. El calor de aquel cuerpo al igual que la voz femenina, que no podía parar de gemir en su oído, la incitó a meter un tercer dedo, ocasionando que la chica gimiera de súbito.

_¡Mááááásss, por favoooorr!_

Y así lo hizo. Fue a por ella –por Yagami- más rápido, más profundo, más, más, más… Porque en su cabeza y en su mirada se regocijaba de saber que esto le sucedería a aquella zorra que se atrevió a darle un golpe, a decirle que _no era suya_. Que no le pertenecía a Alicia Testarossa. Alicia sonrió con malicia, con lujuria; pues sería Hayate misma quien se lo buscaría.

Sería Hayate quien cayese en sus brazos y en su cama.

Sería Hayate la que estaría debajo suyo, muriéndose de dolor y de placer, de humillación; y la enamoraría tanto, tanto –sacó todos sus dedos y empujó cuatro lo más fuerte que pudo- que ella sola volvería para ser suya una y otra vez.

Para rogarle que la hiciera gemir, que la tocase donde nadie más la ha tocado, que le robase desenfrenadamente la virgini…

_¡AAAAHHHWWWWW!_

La castaña soltó un grito por última vez, llegando al clímax tan sólo unos segundos antes que Alicia. La última se dejó caer y se hizo a un lado, exhausta, para recostarse y tratar de recuperar la respiración que no se le calmaba, al igual que el caliente palpitar entre sus piernas.

Mas apenas abrió los labios, una boca se acercó para besarla mientras una mano pasaba de nuevo sobre sus pechos, acariciándolos suave y juguetonamente. Alicia gimió bajito al sentir cómo la otra se sentaba a horcajadas sobre ella, puesto que pudo percibir lo mojada que había quedado después del primer orgasmo.

Eso bastó para que se calentase otra vez.

Tomó sus caderas firmemente y se imaginó que era Hayate quien estaba encima de ella. Sonrió ampliamente.

Sí. La haría caer a sus pies.

Y cuando lo hubiera hecho, la pisotearía hasta cansarse…

Con ese último pensamiento, no tardó en unirse a las embestidas de la muchacha que ya se movía frenética encima suyo, consciente de que tendría que volver a casa pronto.

Después de todo, no podía dejar _esperando_ a su adorada hermanita Fate, ¿verdad?

Tenía que darle sus merecidas buenas noches.

* * *

_So I, I will paint you in silver.  
I will wrap you in cold._

_I'll fall asleep for you._  
_Cold in life's throes_  
_I only ask you turn_  
_as you seep into me._

_As a rapturous voice escapes  
I will tremble a prayer  
and I'll beg for forgiveness._

_Oh, my beautiful one!_

Y yo, yo te haré de plata.  
Te arroparé de frío.

Caeré en sueño por ti.  
Frío en esta vida  
sólo te pido te vayas  
al entrar dentro de mí.

Si la voz de arrebato se escapa,  
oraré y temblaré  
y el perdón suplicaré.

¡Oh, preciosa mía!

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**C:** ¡Ay, wero! Ahora sí se le pasó la mano a la kidorita, jajajajaja. Bueno, es que así se merecía terminar el capítulo luego de mis tiernas dosis de fluffy por ahí que puse como cortesía. Aprovechen porque luego pondré lágrimas.

Muajajajaja.

**K:** ¡En la torre! xd Perdón, la verdad es que el capítulo se atrasó por mi culpa; dentro de las responsabilidades que tengo, aunque no quiera, mis ocios –ToN- quedan en último lugar. Casi no tuve tiempo esta semana y el poco tiempo se me iba porque aparentemente, mi cuerpo sólo quería cama (ea, dormir, no piensen mal que energías no me quedan para otra cosa xD).

Fuera de mis excusas, sólo puedo decir que el rating por fin se ha cambiado a M por obvias razones. A ver si Kit y yo nos ponemos a milagrear para ir más rápido, que ya hace falta ese cuadro cronológico de ToN que le dije debemos armar u_u

Gracias por leer, como siempre, a quienes comentan también (generalmente no los menciono, no porque no los tome en cuenta, sino porque no quiero obligar a nadie a dejar review pues para mí es algo descortés pedirlo por algo que se gusta de hacer).

Pero que sepan que a todos, hasta quienes le dan clic al fic por equivocación (XD), se les agradece cada mínima de atención que nos brindan de su tiempo =)

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._

P.D. Para la otra haz una nota más larga, Kit, que me haces parecer parlanchina x3


	6. Una Acción

Título: _Todo o Nada._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _NanoFate, HayateAli, AliFate._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha.  
_

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

Canción: _Desire, de The Poets of Fall._

* * *

_A false sincerity, a liar and a thief, my pulse and memory, a comfort within grief._

_What never moves, is never still, who has the final word_  
_It holds the world in a single pill, and all life rendered absurd._

_Kill sweet desire, faith may numb the trial, but can you run all your life._  
_Kill sweet desire, truth will make a liar, you can run but not hide…_

Falsa sinceridad, ladrona y embustera, mi pulso y memoria, alivio en la pena.

Lo que nunca se mueve, nunca yace igual, quien tiene la última palabra  
Tiene al mundo en una simple medicina, y el resto de la vida se vuelve irracional.

Dulce deseo mata, la fe puede vedar el juicio, pero puedes correr por siempre.  
Dulce deseo mata, la verdad te hará artero, puedes correr pero no esconderte...

* * *

_Capítulo V  
Una Acción  
_

Segunda semana de clases.

Lo agradable de la segunda semana, al menos para la gran mayoría, es que se podía identificar mejor a las personas con quienes quieres estar y a las personas con quienes ni siquiera te quieres ver. Resultaba importante poder hacer el análisis social del tipo de gente que estaría contigo durante todo un año, desde los más inteligentes, los presumidos, los deportistas, los fiesteros, los amigueros y aquellos cuyas tendencias resultaban extrañas o extravagantes para los demás.

Por supuesto, también estaban aquellos con quienes nunca te desearías cruzar.

En el caso de Hayate, cuya suspensión le había costado los primeros días para interactuar con el resto de la clase, era una fortuna el poder haber hallado a una persona de temple tranquila y amable. Alguien que, dado los acontecimientos pasados, podía inspirarle una seguridad confortable.

Y en verdad era una fortuna, considerando que en el mismo espacio cuadrado tarde o temprano acabaría por entrar Alicia Testarossa.

-"¿Sabes? –sonó la voz apacible y femenina-. Si sientes que se te dificulta la clase, puedes preguntarme."

-"¿En serio?"

-"En serio, Hayate-chan. Después todo, ¿ya somos amigas, no?"

Hayate estuvo a punto de responder con regocijo, cuando los pasos apresurados de una joven rubia y alta llamaron su atención. Los ojos verdes barrieron el salón en cuestión de milisegundos, y cuando por fin hubo encontrado lo que –a quien- buscaba, su voz tronó alta y llena de confianza como ella misma.

-"¡Suzuka!"

Sin esperar más, la rubia se acercó hacia la nueva amiga de Hayate. Suzuka Tsukimura se puso en pie de su asiento, que quedaba frente a Yagami, y casi se va hacia atrás cuando un efusivo abrazo le fue dado.

-"¡¿Estás loca? –la rubia se separó y le exclamó de inmediato-. ¡Olvidaste tu almuerzo!"

Suzuka suspiró despacio y se peinó los mechones morados y despeinados que le habían quedado colgando. Sus párpados mostraron unos calmados ojos azules mientras sus labios dibujaron una simpática sonrisa.

-"Vaya, tienes razón Alisa-chan. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí por mi culpa –la muchacha tomó la bolsa de papel que le era ofrecida y después se volteó hacia Hayate, sonriente-. Hayate-chan, te presento a… -en este punto, la castaña no entendió el por qué de la pausa-. Perdón –Suzuka rió suavemente-. Te presento a Alisa-chan, ella es mi amiga de la infancia y la mejor que he tenido en mi vida."

Alisa parpadeó dos veces antes de inclinarse rápidamente a tomar la mano de Yagami, como si hubiera recordado que debía de saludarla. Esta última se mostró sorprendida por el repentino acto, mas la sonrisa de la rubia la tranquilizó rápidamente.

-"Mucho gusto –dijo al soltarla-. Soy Alisa Bannings y es un placer conocerte…"

-"Hayate, me llamo Hayate."

-"Hayate… -pareció saborear el nombre en sus labios-. Bien, debo irme, creo que puedo encargarte a Suzuka entonces, ¿cierto, Hayate?"

La sonrisa en la rubia de cabellos cortos, a diferencia de las otras dos rubias que ya había tenido la desgracia de desconocer, se le antojo gentil, simpática y llena de vida.

Alisa Bannings pareció el tipo de persona que tenía mucha energía dentro de sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el cuerpo atlético que poseía no dejaba ninguna duda al respecto. Era de esas personas que… tenían un espíritu fuerte…

"_Qué envidia"_, pensó sin represalias.

Pero antes de que su tren de cavilaciones continuase, Alisa se despidió abruptamente y dio la media vuelta. Los ojos azules de Hayate siguieron su figura y la vieron detenerse apenas por uno o dos segundos, sorprendida.

Hayate lamentó haber mirado en la misma dirección que Bannings. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Alicia, de pie y con una mano apoyada en el marco; los ojos rasgados en una expresión seria y fría. En ese momento la castaña no supo qué fue lo que la hizo estremecerse más, si las facciones gélidas de Alicia o la sonrisa que Alisa mostraba al verla frente a sí.

La silueta de la amiga de Suzuka al pasar al lado de Testarossa, y quedarse quieta a su lado por unos instantes, se reflejó en los inquietos ojos azules de Yagami.

La ojiverde pareció decir algo, alegre y contenta de ver a la gemela fatal, mas la respuesta –escueta y parca- que recibió de la otra pareció sacarla de lugar. Alicia volteó la cara hacia ella y sonrió.

Sonrió con alevosía.

-"_¿Vas tarde a tus clases, no es así, Bannings?"_

Pudo leer la castaña que sus labios decían. La aludida, sin embargo, tan sólo sacudió la cabeza, extrañada, y se despidió como si nada.

Cuando Alisa hubo desaparecido de allí, los ojos rojos de Alicia chocaron intensamente contra los de Hayate, que ya tenía un rato observándola. De inmediato, la ojiazul rompió el contacto visual al girar el rostro.

Estaba asustada.

Asustada de esa mirada terrible e indescifrable que la había estado persiguiendo en sus sueños hacía la noche anterior. Por fortuna, el profesor de turno entró en esos momentos y Alicia decidió simplemente sentarse al fondo. Lejos de ella.

El por qué, Hayate no lo sabía.

Y algo le decía que el averiguarlo no sería nada agradable…

* * *

Las órbitas rubíes habían estado contemplando de lejos la figura de la pelirroja que no dejaba de anotar y escuchar lo que el profesor de Cálculo decía. Límites por acá, máximos por aquí, funciones paramétricas por allá…

De vez en cuando Fate desviaba la vista al pintarrón, cubierto por formas y números de colores rojo y azul, los cuales parecían seguir un cierto patrón; pero eso sólo era de vez en cuando, al fin y al cabo para la rubia no resultaban ser más que cosas indefinidas que si miraba por más de un minuto acababan dándole un molesto dolor de cabeza.

Fate resopló y apoyó su mentón sobre su mano derecha.

Volvió a mirar a Nanoha, mas su mirada no estaba enfocada en sí, simplemente se mantenía callada mientras su mente viajaba hacia la nueva apuesta que Alicia la había obligado hacer.

Era una completa estupidez.

Lo único que ella quería era acostarse con la pelirroja y listo. Ella no quería problemas, ni lloriqueos, ni compromisos ni nada que pudiera arruinarle su vida fácil y acomodada.

Sólo necesitaba diversión. Entretenimiento.

Y su mente hubiera continuado profundizando en sus deseos de no ser porque el repentino arrastrar de las sillas la despertó de su estupor. Fate parpadeó, confundida. Observó el reloj empotrado en la pared y se dio cuenta que dentro de dos horas sería el receso.

Volteó a ver entonces a Nanoha.

Fate parpadeó de nuevo.

Qué curioso, se dijo a sí misma, toda la mañana mirando al objeto de su interés y apenas se daba cuenta del vaso con café que la pelirroja había mantenido con ella. El mismo que ahora se llevaba consigo a dondequiera que fuese a tomar su siguiente clase.

* * *

Los repiqueteos sonaron una y otra vez, los dedos golpeando las teclas continuamente en un ritmo apresurado, precipitado y sin tiempo –sin conocimiento- de la palabra vacilación. El reflejo de la pantalla brilló en sus ojos.

Azules.

Serios.

Ojos que parecían de otra persona ajena a la que pertenecían.

Fate parpadeó despacio y se mantuvo callada, como había estado, en el marco de la puerta. Observaba en silencio. Sorbía su refresco. Su mente analizaba entretenida.

Sus orbes veían fijamente a la pelirroja que estaba de pie y escribía en la pequeña laptop que descansaba sobre el escritorio vacío de un maestro, ahora lleno de algunos papeles desordenados. Ella no había parecido notar su presencia.

Así fue como Fate aprendió algo nuevo de Nanoha.

Si se trata de algo en lo que está concentrada, lo demás no tiene absoluta ni mínima importancia. Sea lo que sea, sea quien sea.

A pesar de que Fate era ilustrada en los vicios y defectos de las personas, éste en particular no pudo comprenderlo. Era algo… era demasiado…

_Vacío._

Hasta para ella misma.

-"¿Qué es tan importante de todas maneras?"

La voz y el ruido de la lata de soda ser aplastada y arrojada al bote de basura sacó a Nanoha de su estupor. La pelirroja volteó de inmediato hacia atrás, totalmente sorprendida. Luego de unos segundos, su rostro volvió a la normalidad.

El rostro de Fate también era normal.

Y sin decir nada más, Takamachi regresó a lo suyo.

-"¿No planeas almorzar, señorita Sabelotodo?"

-"No es algo que te interese, Testarossa.-san. Pero igualmente voy a responderte. Ya he almorzado."

Fate rió.

-"Estás muy equivocada si crees que con eso lograrás sacarme de aquí."

-"Haz como quieras."

Y así hizo Fate. Arrojó su mochila a cualquier mesabanco y se sentó en la paleta del escritorio, justo al lado de Nanoha y su laptop. La pelirroja continuó con su faena y la rubia se dedicó a mover las piernas y observar el techo.

Después de unos segundos de tap, tap, tap, Testarossa volvió a romper el silencio.

-"De alguna manera, verte hacer esto, me molesta demasiado."

Nanoha no dijo nada.

-"Es insoportable –su voz asemejó el siseo de una serpiente que estaba amenazando-. ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? A mí no me importa pagar lo que quieras –soltó de manera caprichosa-. Na… Ejem, Takamachi-san, estoy más que segura que apenas has probado bocado el día de hoy, y si eres alguien tan inteligente como creo que lo eres, sabrás que es más interesante comer algo delicioso que matarte la cabeza en obtener una estúpida nota más de las miles que ya tienes."

Fate guardó silencio, una vez más, recibiendo una vez más como respuesta el continuo teclear de los dedos ágiles de la mesera contra su ordenador portátil. Los ojos borgoñas se oscurecieron ligeramente y las cejas se fruncieron, en disgusto; para alguien como Fate, acostumbrada a las atenciones, halagos e idolatrías, aquello resultaba totalmente insultante.

Degradante y mezquino –aún cuando la última palabra bien podía tragársela ella misma-.

El sentimiento de ser ignorada, de ser _tratada como los demás_, como el resto, si bien no la sacaba de sus casillas, siendo que era alguien muy calculadora, sí que le estaba pateando el estómago. Estuvo a punto, inclusive, de bajar del escritorio de un salto y retirarse con un elegante y estruendoso portazo.

E iba a hacerlo. El orgullo era primero. Chicas más preciosas y fáciles las había, para ella no era ningún problema tener a quien quisiera cuando quisiera.

Contuvo un profundo suspiro. Fate iba a mandarlo todo al diablo.

Hasta que las palabras burlonas de Alicia golpearon la puerta de su mente. Y aunque Fate era muy ególatra, orgullosa y altiva, también era muy insistente. Necia, en otras palabras. La hermana menor odiaba perder, no podía perder con nadie; pero perder contra la hermana mayor… ahhh, eso era absolutamente inaceptable y humillante.

Fate y Alicia se amaban, como hermanas que eran así como las únicas almas con las que realmente podían contar. Como hermanas se conocían todo, no había secretos que esconder –si bien éstos no siempre eran contados, un simple gesto era más que suficiente-, caminaban juntas e imponían sus reglas y sus deseos por igual.

Como hermanas, se juraron en lengua muda que ambas se protegerían. Como hermanas, ambas pelearían y aplastarían cuanto y quien estuviese estorbando a su paso.

Fate tenía a Alicia y Alicia tenía a Fate. ¿El resto? ¿El mundo?

El resto y el mundo les valían un demonio.

-"Vamos –suspiró al fin e intentó ocultar el hastío en su voz-, no te vas a morir por no entregar una tarea en tu vida, Takamachi. Déjalo ya, ¡déjalo ya! ¡Tu estupidez hasta está haciendo que me de lástima verte encerrada aquí!"

Y como sólo se tenían la una a la otra, debían demostrar que estaban a la misma altura. Que eran competentes. De esa manera, Alicia no podría jamás imponer su voluntad entera por encima de la Fate.

O viceversa.

-"Maldita sea, cerebrito, ¡te estoy…!"

_¡PLAF!_

El manotazo que la rubia recibió al intentar tomar la laptop en sus manos, hizo eco en el pequeño salón cerrado. Las pupilas borgoñas se dilataron en sorpresa, totalmente descolocadas e incrédulas ante el golpe que había recibido –por muy poco grave o fuerte que éste hubiese sido-.

Cuando aquellos ojos rojos buscaron la mirada de la otra persona, se encontraron frente a frente con dos zafiros ásperos, fríos y oscuros. De profundidades insondables y hasta escabrosas.

La sorpresa, mezclada con confusión, lentamente fue dando paso al enojo, muy, muy lentamente.

Pero Nanoha Takamachi no dio tiempo ni paso a que ese enojo creciera y estallase en furia o ira.

-"No me interesa si te vale un centavo estar aquí, si estás harta de esta escuela o si tienes tanta hambre que quieres que los demás corran a cumplirte tu bendito capricho. No me interesa, Testarossa-san, no me interesa que pienses o que tengas que decir acerca de ti. ¿Acaso te has preguntado qué es lo que me interesa a mí? Durante estos quince minutos, ¿siquiera te ha pasado por la mente?"

Fate se extrañó. Esto no lo dejó ver. Fate se enfadó, se sintió insultada. Y esto sí lo dejó ver en sus ojos. Una cosa era ser malcriada, pero otra muy diferente que se lo echaran en la cara.

Que se ATREVIERAN a echárselo en cara.

No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de replicar, Nanoha ganó la palabra de nuevo. Y al parecer, no iba a soltarla hasta dejarse en claro.

-"Voy a ser y hacer lo que me plazca, y si me place matarme la espalda o matarme la cabeza por una estúpida nota más como tú lo llamas, lo haré. No tengo el tiempo que tú tienes para andarlo desperdiciando en tonterías, no tengo el tiempo para ir por allí incomodando a la gente con la mirada, para criticarla en mi mente por sólo Dios sabe cuánto; yo no te pedí que vinieras, la verdad es que ni siquiera me agrada que estés aquí. Y si esto te aburre, si yo te aburro, hay muchas personas allá afuera que son el doble de entretenidas, ¿sabes? Personas como tú tan sólo alborotan la vida de personas como yo. Pero yo no voy a permitirlo."

El tono de la pelirroja se mantuvo neutral, bajo y templado; a pesar de que sus orbes cerúleos expresaban amagos de enfado y frustración. Sin prisas, Nanoha le dio la espalda y retomó un repicar de teclas ahora suave y acompasado. Sin prisas.

Sus ojos parecieron calmarse al hacer contacto con las letras en la pantalla. Y aún sin voltearse, ella continuó aquella conversación.

-"No te permito tocar las cosas que me han costado, como tú jamás podrías imaginarte, conseguirlas. No te permito arruinarlas, porque Testarossa-san, alguien que no conoce el significado de la palabra valor, nunca podría entender a una persona tan aburrida y enclaustrada en un pequeño salón como yo."

Terminó allí.

Nanoha no dijo nada más. Todo volvió a ser como el principio, y ella se dedicó enteramente a finalizar el trabajo que tenía que entregar dentro de poco.

Pasados unos segundos, la suela de los zapatos tronó contra el piso.

Fate abandonó el salón.

* * *

Hayate suspiró profundamente, aliviada de que Alicia no había intentado nada durante las primeras clases. Ante la mirada preocupada de Suzuka, la castaña sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-"No pasa nada."

-"Bien –Suzuka devolvió la sonrisa y estrechó la charola de comida en sus manos-. ¿Nos sentamos a comer entonces?"

Eligieron rápidamente una mesa y se acomodaron. A los pocos minutos se les unió Alisa Bannings, No pasó mucho antes de que Hayate se diese cuenta, por el ritmo y la fluidez de la conversación, que Alisa y Suzuka eran muy unidas.

Tenían la clase de amistad en la que no era necesario decirlo todo, donde el sólo cruzar de los ojos era capaz de comunicar a la perfección las ideas planeadas. Sentimientos rápidamente comprendidos y mentes sincronizadas.

Yagami se sintió conmovida y cómoda con las dos, sabía por intuición que había hallado personas en las que podría confiar y que en un futuro, si el destino le ayudase, serían muy valiosas en su vida. Esa amistad envidiable le recordó exactamente a la misma que ella y Nanoha mantenían.

La misma que con el pasar de los años no hacía sino crecer prósperamente. Nanoha era la persona en quien más confiaba; en quien confiaba su vida entera, de hecho.

-"¡Erio!"

El grito y la mano al aire de Bannings sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña, que de inmediato desvió la vista al nuevo objeto de atención. No muy lejos de las tres, un muchacho pelirrojo volteó a ver en su dirección. Él reafirmó su agarre en la bandeja de comida y les sonrió.

Era una sonrisa simpática, Hayate pensó.

-"Hey, ¿qué tal? –saludó el joven con voz amable al acercarse-. Mmm… ¿Importa si me uno?"

Los ojos lilas del muchacho observaron con algo de pena a Hayate, quien no dudó en sonreír y asentir.

-"Mucho gusto –le extendió su mano-, mi nombre es Erio Mondial."

-"No recuerdo haberte visto en clases" –Hayate acotó.

-"Jajaja, bueno, eso mi estimada Hayate –interrumpió Alisa mientras se llevaba un bocado de comida a la boca-, mm, es porque Erio apenas comienza los cursos aquí. Él es menor que nosotras, aunque no lo parezca" –terminó por darle un codazo juguetón al aludido.

-"Oh, vamos, que no es para tanto, me bajas el autoestima –fingió con voz dolida-. Suzuka, ¿vas a dejar que me trate así? Ahhh, ¿cómo es que los modales de una señorita como ella no se te pueden pegar a la cabeza, Alisa?"

-"¡Oye! –esta vez el codazo fue más fuerte-. ¡Yo soy una señorita!"

Hayate tan se cubrió la boca para ocultar su risa.

-"¿Es siempre así?"

Erio sonrió ampliamente y se acercó hacia la castaña, a modo de contarle un secreto.

-"Es una pulga en tu cerebro, pero pues no se le puede pedir mucho a la Madre Naturaleza, supongo."

-"¡Escuché eso!"

"¡Ah, ah, ah, suelta mi oreja, Alisa! ¡ABAJO!"

Suzuka negó divertida y Hayate volvió a reír. A pesar de que todavía tenía miedo y no se sentía muy segura en aquel lugar, sabía que algo debía de valer la pena allí. Y eso es lo que estaba descubriendo.

Estaba haciendo nuevos amigos.

Tan sólo esperaba que su amistad fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para que más adelante, por si las cosas se tornasen feas, ellos pudiesen brindarle una mano para ponerla de nuevo en pie.

* * *

Hacía bastante calor, se dijo, mientras pasaba la mano para quitar el sudor que escurría por su frente. Faltaba poco para terminar las clases. Lo único que le restaba por hacer era elegir una actividad extracurricular para completar sus créditos; aquello estaría bien, supuso, pues aunque su tiempo fuera un circo de puros malabares, algo en que distraerse junto al resto de sus compañeros sería bueno.

Mantendría su mente ocupada por un rato. Limpia de problemas. Y, quien sabe, hasta podría conocer a alguien interesante. Podría ser divertido, se animó.

Volvió a pasar la mano por la frente y echó una mirada en derredor. Todo el patio de la escuela estaba lleno de puestos improvisados de los clubes, sencillos y modestos. Dio un par de pasos por aquí y por allá, preguntando de cuando en cuando algo de información.

Y aunque todos eran amables con ella, como debía de ser, simplemente aún no podía hacer su elección.

Entonces, lo vio.

Había una chica, un poco más joven que ella, sentada frente a una modesta mesa llena de lo que debían de ser folletos impresos en blanco y negro. Ella era calmada y no hacía bulla por llamar la atención de nuevos miembros al club, pero tenía algo. Sus ojos lilas desprendían carisma y su sonrisa genuina infundía paz.

Era una joven hermosa, se admitió. Y por alguna razón, eso bastó para timbrar su curiosidad.

-"Buenas tardes –le saludó una voz dulce y amigable-, ¿gustas unirte al Club de Atletismo? –movió la silla donde estaba hacia atrás y se puso de pie-. Eres bienvenida a ver las pruebas los próximos días por si no estás convencida. Quizás eso pueda ayudarte a decidirte mejor. Somos un equipo algo exigente, eso sí –rió un poco-, pero es porque hemos representado en más de una ocasión a la escuela en ligas y concursos. Es una buena manera de hacer ejercicio, o bien de participar en encuentros interescolares."

-"Suena bien –correspondió a la gentil sonrisa-. De hecho, ¿sabes algo? Creo que me uniré."

-"¿En serio?"

-"¡Claro! No sé por qué pero, sólo contigo siento que no puedo estar haciendo una mala decisión."

-"Oh… gracias –la sonrisa creció. La joven se reclinó un poco hacia delante y tomó el lapicero y la lista que descansaban a un lado suyo en el escritorio. Los largos cabellos rosas se deslizaron hacia delante también-. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?"

-"Nanoha. Me llamo Takamachi Nanoha."

-"Takamachi… Nano… ha –repitió en voz baja en tanto escribía-. ¡Listo! Un placer tenerte con nosotros, Takamachi-san. Mi nombre es Caro Ru Lushe. Me disculpo por el momento en nombre de la encargada del club, que no ha podido estar aquí porque debe atender algunos asuntos; de todos modos, si tienes alguna duda puedes venir conmigo."

Caro se irguió y le ofreció la mano y una simpática sonrisa a Nanoha, que no dudó en corresponder agradecida.

-"Estoy segura que estaré bien aquí" –Nanoha comentó con sinceridad.

-"Yo opino lo mismo."

La nueva voz hizo que el saludo de manos y el contacto visual se rompiesen. Para cuando los ojos azules se dirigieron a la derecha, la imagen de una rubia se dibujó en ellos. La sonrisa alevosa en el rostro de aquella persona no agradó en absoluto a la pelirroja.

-"Desearía unirme también al Club."

-"Ahhh… ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! –Caro pareció salir de la sorpresa inicial-. ¿Podría darme su nombre?"

-"Fate. Me llamo –y aquí la sonrisa se amplió- FateTestarossa."

La aludida se acercó y se plantó al frente de Nanoha. La sonrisa y el brillo audaz en sus ojos no vacilaron en absoluto. Fate la miró altiva mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza en diversión.

Le sostuvo la vista a Nanoha.

Y con una sola mirada, le hizo entender que las cosas no habían terminado. Apenas estaban comenzando.

Nadie insultaba ni ignoraba a Fate Testarossa. Takamachi no sería la excepción. Y se encargaría de restregárselo en toda su cara.

-"Creo que nos divertiremos mucho a partir de ahora, ¿no lo crees así, _Na-no-ha_?"

* * *

El mundo seguía estando a sus pies como era el orden correcto de las cosas, especialmente el mundo que involucraba aquella preparatoria donde ella era la reina indiscutible. Así que conseguir libre el salón de música a determinada hora fue más sencillo que preguntar la hora a un extraño. Alicia hervía en ansias de venganza y sed de humillar a Hayate Yagami, pero como la astuta gemela que era, no perdería el tiempo en andanzas prematuras de ideas alocadas.

Su ira estaba durmiendo como el león que espera a que su presa caiga sola.

Había evadido a la castaña durante todo el día de clases, asegurándose ser vista –cosa que tampoco era difícil- por la chica, atraída irremediablemente a los encantos físicos y no tan físicos de la rubia, hasta que por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba a las tontas dedicadas que era hora de partir a casa para hacer más deberes de la escuela. Alicia entonces despidió a su corte para dirigirse a paso tranquilo hacia su destino con una sonrisa casi macabra en el rostro.

Yagami estaría saliendo a esas horas de su clase de recuperación completamente sola, según la palabra de su hermana Fate, quien a su vez andaba lidiando con aquella apuesta. Y pasaría cansada por el pasillo que conectaba los salones de música. Siendo la chica humilde que era, iría cargando sus libros en medio del silencio propio de la escuela semidesierta y los rayos cobrizos del sol vespertino tocando su delgado cuerpo.

Entonces, la melodía calmada y luego apurada de notas de piano alcanzaba sus oídos como despertándola de sus pensamientos melancólicos, haciendo que se detuviera en el salón de donde provenía aquella música prodigiosa… La verdad es que no lo era tanto, mas Alicia sabía cubrir muy bien sus errores musicales con pasión en la interpretación. Para oídos no instruidos como los de Hayate sonaría perfectamente, y eso era lo único que importaba.

La puerta deslizándose lentamente hizo que Alicia sonriera antes de volver a su careta de concentración pura frunciendo un poco su ceño, como un gesto de esfuerzo, para luego relajarlo cambiando a uno de neutralidad; transformándolo así después en otro bastante parecido a un rostro en éxtasis cuando las notas más rápidas, apasionadas y difíciles venían. Lo bueno de tener un oído musical era poder escuchar otro tipo de ruidos, como el sonar hueco de los zapatos de la castaña acercándose incrédula, a punto de soltar sus preciados libros ante la visión que tenía frente a sí.

Alicia era bañada por los rayos ya más rojizos del atardecer, con la vista de aquellos ventanales de una ciudad que empezaba a encender sus luces nocturnas de manera tímida, cual luciérnagas que aún no están seguras de la noche.

Moviendo sus dedos largos y finos con destreza, interpretaba una melodía que iba del ritmo más pausado a uno frenético en cuestión de segundos en el piano de cola larga del salón de coro, que por supuesto, gozaba de la mejor acústica para esa clase de ejercicios y presentaciones artísticas. Alicia no parecía reparar en la presencia de Hayate, quien casi estaba junto al piano sin saber en qué momento sus pies desobedecieron a su mente que gritaba 'sal de ahí ahora mismo'. No podía apartar sus ojos de la rubia quien actuaba magistral su papel de pianista apasionada con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos.

Cuando la pieza terminó, fue que Yagami al fin se percató de su error cuando aquella fatal Testarossa abrió sus ojos; haciéndose de esa manera la sorprendida. Enseguida, arqueó una ceja y giró medio cuerpo en el banquillo hacia ella.

-"Es de mala educación escuchar sin permiso."

Hayate se sonrojó de golpe mientras atraía con fuerza sus libros contra su pecho, aplastándolos un poco al hacerlo.

-"…mmm… lo siento…"

Debía sentirse molesta y odiar a aquella chica que le había costado su suspensión, pero por alguna razón musical no podía. Alicia podría sonreír adivinando aquellos apurados pensamientos, pero continuó con la escena.

-"No debes decirle a nadie, entonces. Nadie sabe esto."

La carnada estaba lanzada y la castaña picó certera, demostrándolo al abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente aún sin poderlo creer. Tenía ante sí un secreto de Alicia Testarossa, la cual estaba pidiéndole no contarlo. Bueno, sabía que no podría llegar a un chantaje porque moriría antes de terminar de formularlo; sin embargo, eso la hacía sentir en otro nivel de comunicación con Alicia, quien tan sólo se cruzó de brazos.

-"Es en serio, Yagami."

Yagami. No Hayate. Un aguijonazo.

-"E-Está bien."

Un incómodo silencio las rodeó. Alicia casi contó los segundos para asegurarse el efecto deseado antes de tomar una pose relajada, negando después con la cabeza en tanto sus dedos acariciaban las teclas del piano como si quisieran volver a repetir aquella pieza, mas ella misma no encontrase el valor para hacerlo. Sintió con satisfacción la mirada inquieta de Hayate sobre su persona.

-"Deberías… volver a tocarla. Es bonita."

-"¿Te gustó? –Alicia rió patéticamente y Hayate se sorprendió de escuchar ese tipo de tono en ella-. Es horrible."

-"No, claro que no –Hayate sacudió sus cabellos al negar-. Suena… como… -la castaña vaciló un poco en decirlo-… magia."

Alicia levantó una ceja incrédula.

-"Para venir de alguien que me odia, suena bien."

-"¡Yo no te odio! –la castaña jadeó asombrada-. Bueno… es que tú…"

-"¿Yo?"

Alicia tocó un poco. Si a Orfeo le funcionó con el mismísimo Dios de la Muerte, que no le funcionaría a ella con una chica ingenua.

-"No quise lastimarte…"

El piano calló. Los falsos ojos sorprendidos de la rubia se clavaron en Hayate, quien acarició sus libros como si fueran objetos protectores en contra de la vergüenza.

-"Supongo empezamos con el pie izquierdo, aunque no sé si empezamos algo en primera instancia. No hay nada qué disculpar… Yagami."

Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. Bingo.

-"S-Sí, bueno… –Hayate pasó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro-. Tienes razón."

Alicia palmeó entonces el lugar en el banquillo junto a ella. La castaña respingó como si estuviera ofreciéndole un asiento en las brasas del Infierno.

-"Tocaré de nuevo pero con tu promesa de no decirle a nadie."

Yagami sonrió sin sentirlo ni estar consciente de ello antes de ir al lado de la rubia, que le miró de reojo aún seria en su papel, antes de acariciar las teclas de manera sugerente y de pronto convertirse una vez más en una concertista consumada. La castaña sólo pudo mirar aquellas manos blancas y fuertes tocar aprisa la melodía que hacía que su mente se perdiera en imágenes de sus anhelos casi meciéndose al ir al compás de las notas.

La rubia terminó dejando sus manos sobre su regazo delicadamente como tomando aire, dando a entender cuán exhausta le había dejado esa interpretación. Cerró sus ojos como meditando antes de abrirlos a Hayate.

-"Mad Rush, de Phillip Glass."

-"¿Ah?"

-"Así se llama la pieza."

La castaña hizo una 'O' con sus labios antes de asentir parpadeando un poco. No podía creer que alguien como Alicia pudiera ser capaz de semejante prodigio y no compartirlo además, según le había dicho anteriormente. Y Hayate sabía que una persona con inclinación artística no era una mala persona… al menos no del todo.

Cierto que la rubia le había hecho rabiar y mostrar una persona diferente a como lo era, mas también era cierto que de eso no tenía culpa Alicia, pues la ira y la frustración que guardaba dentro no las creó la rubia; sino ella misma durante esos años, bajo el cuidado de su querida familia. La pasión mostrada en esas notas de piano escondía otra cara como Hayate escondía la suya.

Pensándolo de esa manera, ambas andaban con una máscara. Hayate tratando de mantenerse firme y serena, Alicia… mostrándose rabiosa y vengativa. Pero en verdad eran lo opuesto. Eso creía Hayate, con su vista clavada en las teclas del piano negro donde Alicia había tocado. Su mano subió para pasar sobre esos rectángulos blancos y negros mientras meditaba en todo esto.

Una mano se unió a la suya.

-"Promételo."

Por unos momentos, Hayate estuvo a punto de preguntar sobre qué, pero recordó que Alicia esperaba su palabra de no decirle a nadie su secreto. La miró como la rubia también lo hizo.

-"Lo prometo."

-"Gracias… Hayate."

El corazón de ésta dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre de nuevo. El descanso había trastocado su cabeza donde reaccionaba de esa manera ante quien no hace escasos minutos encabezaba su lista de enemigos. No quitó su mano debajo de la de Alicia, sino que se quedaron así, quietas; mirándose además con una luz vespertina que empezaba a morir en tonos violetas.

-"Alicia…"

Una sonrisa quieta acompañó esas palabras antes que la rubia se levantara tranquila y recogiera sus cosas para marcharse, sin mirar atrás a Yagami, por supuesto; dejando así en suspenso aquella conexión débil y efímera que una miserable pieza de piano le había conseguido.

Y en el rincón más oscuro e inicuo de su mente, Alicia sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

_Given into this sensation, feel I've run too far,  
Cannot see beyond emotion, see what the options are.  
With no faith to trust the notion, I fear I'm losing all control_

_Kill sweet desire, faith may numb the trial, but can you run all your life.  
Kill sweet desire, truth will make a liar, you can run but not hide._

_So run for your life._

Perdida ante la sensación, siento que avancé demasiado,  
No veo más las emociones, busco opciones que han quedado.  
Sin fe al confiar no hay noción, temo que estoy perdiendo el control.

Dulce deseo mata, la fe puede vedar el juicio, pero puedes correr por siempre.  
Dulce deseo mata, la verdad te hará artero, puedes correr pero no esconderte.

Así que corre por siempre.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**C: **Cómo nos tardamos, pero no es mala leche sino que tenemos una vida social en Facebook algo ajetreada XDD

Gracias a Kida por una vez más tener la paciencia de corregir lo incorregible y sanar lo incurable de mis letras. ¡Y a todos los demás por leernos con lealtad y paciencia infinita ante los retrasos!

**K: **Hahaha, sí, el face, ¡qué ostia de trabajo con eso! Jajaja, mil disculpas, en realidad la culpa es mayormente mía que hice oídos sordos de las prisas de Kit. La verdad es que la vida real se ha puesto muy ocupada últimamente y el tiempo se escurre de las manos, pero aquí estamos haciendo el intento de volver.

Quisiera prometer una actualización próxima, pero les voy a ser sincera y no les mentiré. Lo único que puedo decir es que esta historia no quedará abandonada, quizás tardé eones, pero Kit y yo no somos de las que dejamos las cosas sin terminar ;)

Gracias una vez más a quienes nos siguen leyendo, en serio (:

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._


	7. Ambición

Título: _Todo o Nada._

Por: _Clumsykitty & Kida Luna._

Parejas: _NanoFate, HayateAli, AliFate._

Serie: _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Magical Nanoha._

Derechos: _MSLN no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos autores._

Advertencias: _El contenido de este fic es Yuri, si no te gusta, con el debido respeto te pedimos que no leas. Gracias._

Sinopsis: _En este juego se apuesta de todo: Dinero, sueños, personas y sobre todo, corazones. ¿Cuánto quieres ganar? Y... ¿cuánto estás dispuesto a perder?_

Canción: _Every you Every me, de Placebo._

* * *

_Sucker love is heaven sent  
You pucker up, our passion's spent;  
My hearts a tart, your body's rent.  
My body's broken, yours is bent._

_Carve your name into my arm._  
_Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed,_  
_Cuz there's nothing else to do,_  
_Every me and every you._

_Sucker love, a box I choose._  
_No other box I choose to use,_  
_Another love I would abuse,_  
_No circumstances could excuse._

Amor fácil es un fruto del cielo  
Y lo desprecias, nuestras pasiones acabadas;  
Mi corazón es un cualquiera, y tu cuerpo está en renta.  
Mi cuerpo está roto, el tuyo está gastado.

Graba tu nombre en mi brazo.  
No me estreso, mejor descanso encantado,  
Porque más que hacer no hay,  
Todo yo y todo tú.

Amor fácil, un cascarón elijo.  
Ningún otro elijo usar,  
Otro amor del cual abusar,  
Ninguna circunstancia me puede excusar.

* * *

_Capítulo VI  
__Ambición_

Era de madrugada aún. Muy temprano para comenzar el día pero dentro de una media hora sería demasiado tarde para llegar a clases. Las manos, refugiadas en los guantes color celeste, se frotaron contra sí mismas mientras los labios emitían un vaho por el frío que se había instalado ese día.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Una mirada de preocupación surcó su rostro cuando éste se elevó al cielo, sólo para recibir la llovizna que caía. Aún si tomase el autobús, no llegaría a tiempo.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente ante la brisa matutina.

Con una sonrisa derrotada y el pesar en su persona dio un paso delante. Casi al mismo tiempo, el sonido de las llantas derrapar en el asfalto se escuchó.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Nanoha Takamachi miró sorprendida a la rubia que se había detenido enfrente de ella justo antes del cruce de una calle. Una mano fija en el embrague de la motocicleta negra y un pie apoyado firmemente en el pavimento húmedo.

El viento sopló más fuerte entonces, pero esta vez la pelirroja omitió el incómodo frío.

-"¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?"

Cuando la ojiazul al fin se animó a contestar, con un ceño fruncido, Fate no pudo evitar echarse a reír a carcajadas. Tomó con ambas manos su casco y se lo retiró, permitiendo que sus cabellos se esparciesen libremente.

-"Yo voy camino a la escuela –Fate rió de nuevo mientras sostenía con una mano el casco-. Sí, cerebrito, puede que no sea como tú pero al menos intento llegar."

La sonrisa altanera en la rubia se ganó un bufido por parte de la otra. Sin ánimos de seguir hablando, Nanoha se arrepujó en su abrigo y empezó a caminar. Testarossa actuó de inmediato, abandonando la moto y el casco en el suelo mientras salía a interrumpir el paso del objeto de su interés.

El transporte hizo un sonido sordo al caer descuidadamente al asfalto, como una de las tantas cosas más que Fate solía dejar caer sin prestar la más mínima importancia.

-"Hey, hey, tómalo con calma. Estaba bromeando, _Nanoha_ –la sonrisa que acompañó a esas palabras para nada tranquilizó a la aludida-. De acuerdo, vale. Mira, es muy temprano, el tiempo está del asco, hace un frío terrible aquí afuera y entre más tiempo pasamos blah, blah, blah, no hacemos más que mojarnos con esta lluvia. Tengo una moto, un asiento y casco extras. Así que…"

Las manos enguantadas en negro señalaron al transporte desbocado en el asfalto. Nanoha miró el aparato en cuestión, allí, tirado al suelo como si nada.

"_Debes estar bromeando…"_

Fate suspiró, adivinando el tipo de pensamientos que corrían por la cabeza de la otra.

-"¿Sabes qué? No voy a estar esperando a que te decidas, princesa, allá tú si quieres llegar empapada y con los tobillos hasta el colmo de lodo –la rubia se dio la media vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, algún recuerdo en su mente la hizo sonreír mezquinamente-. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría una niña mimada como yo que no sabe el significado de la palabra valor, comprender a una miserable como tú, que no vive más que para morirse hambre por notas que no te cubrirán del frío ni de la lluvia que se avecina? Oh, es cierto… -fingió con voz dolida-. No podría, ¡pobre de mí, Nanoha!"

Nanoha no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se molestó en replicar la osadía que tenía al llamarla por su nombre de pila. Su mirada se mostró fija y neutral. Sin mostrar ninguna emoción ni resentimiento en ella.

Los ojos zafiro sin más se limitaron a seguir la silueta femenina recoger de golpe el casco botado, sólo para montar la motocicleta e irse tal y como había aparecido, de la nada. Un relámpago se asomó entre las espesas nubes de aquel cielo gris oscuro y una brisa sumamente fría le acompañó.

La pelirroja tembló por un momento. Se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante después, caminando firmemente sobre la acera entre los charcos de agua sucia que empapaban los algo gastados zapatos de charol.

El cansancio y la pesadez en su cuerpo, tal vez, fueron la causa de que no tuviese las ganas suficientes como para iniciar riña con aquella rubia malcriada. Pero en el fondo, aunque Nanoha no lo dejó ver por fuera, Fate había acertado en algo.

El ruido del agua estancada ser pisoteada se detuvo por un instante. Era verdad. Un pequeño suspiró abandonó sus labios.

-"Tengo hambre..."

Las pupilas azules ahora reflejando la parada del autobús.

* * *

Había ya iniciado la segunda clase de la mañana para cuando Nanoha cruzó la puerta del salón. El maestro le permitió entrar, ella avanzó a su lugar, algunos compañeros le miraron y Fate tan sólo sonrió divertida.

-"La terquedad no te queda bien, Nanoha. Mira cómo te ha empapado" –murmuró burlona, sabiendo de antemano que la joven sentada a su izquierda la escucharía.

-"Nada que un buen baño no arregle. Pero eso de seguro no lo sabes, si es que siquiera eso puedes hacer por ti misma."

Fate rió suavemente y negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Y eso a mí qué? Yo tengo cómo moverme, ¿y tú? –en este punto, giró el rostro para verla y sus labios formaron una sonrisa sardónica-. Ah, cierto, tú prefieres tomar el autobús. Espero que no se te moje el vestido de vuelta a casa, princesa."

Nanoha sacó su libreta de apuntes y un bolígrafo. Tranquila y refinadamente empezó a escribir mientras alternaba la mirada entre los garabatos en el pintarrón y las hojas blancas en las que escribía.

Fate, curiosa –en realidad, para nada interesada en la clase-, apoyó su mentón en una mano y se dedicó a mirar a la pelirroja. El tipo de letra decía mucho de una persona, se percató en ese momento; por ejemplo, las letras prolijas y bien ordenadas de Takamachi hablaban mucho de su seriedad no sólo en el estudio, sino en el orden que le daba a las cosas en su vida.

Y cuando la rubia se refería a orden, sabía que en cuanto a la ojiazul estaba hablando de "prioridades".

Una vez que la otra se había sumergido en las clases, Testarossa estaba más que segura que su pequeña y divertida perorata había muerto por la paz. No hallaría manera de que Takamachi siguiese fanfarroneando. Así como tampoco había manera de que el maestro en turno la obligase a poner atención.

Los ojos rubíes se desviaron unos segundos a la pizarra entonces, aquellos símbolos o números o lo que sea que fuesen delante de ella se le antojaron borrosos y aburridos. Así que decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, frío y helado ciertamente, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que esa pequeña jaula llena de ratas aburridas.

En el momento en que Fate se hubo puesto de pie, su pupitre chocó con el contiguo y el corrector de Nanoha fue a dar al suelo. Antes que su dueña lo recuperase, la rubia se agachó y se irguió ágilmente. Una de sus manos tomó la de la ojiazul con firmeza, pero con un leve roce incitador.

-"Cuidado con lo que pierdes, Nanoha –los labios fueron humedecidos por una lengua atrevida antes de soltar más palabras-. Un día de estos alguien podría aprovecharse de ello."

_Yo, por ejemplo._

Cuando Takamachi leyó esos labios demoníacos y recibió su corrector en su mano, sus ojos azules, férreos y fuertes, le devolvieron una contestación muda a Fate Testarossa.

"_No me amenaces, porque puedo golpearte más fuerte de lo que crees."_

* * *

La pequeña cicatriz que surcaba el dorso de su mano derecha, protegida por la muñequera que llevaba puesta, le hizo exhalar un suspiro nacido de la melancolía en su interior.

Las pupilas juveniles echaron un vistazo a sus pantalones del uniforme deslavados y viejos, aún útiles sí, pero ya contaban a la vista el largo tiempo que habían resistido. Ambas manos sujetaron contra el cuerpo el abrigo negro e igualmente relavado que traía sobre sí.

Era una visión media patética, pensó. Rió, inclusive, con cierta tristeza y alegría.

Suspiró y retomó el camino en el patio de la escuela. Hubiera continuado tranquilamente, de no ser porque de un pasillito de losa contiguo apareció la figura de la única persona que podía hacer temblequear todo su sencillo, modesto y humilde –pobre- mundo.

Y la vio detenerse. La vio temblar de frío, por uno o dos segundos.

No dudó en quitarse el abrigo raído para ofrecérselo. No dudó en acercársele con una sonrisa. No dudó en morirse de frío por ella.

No. Eso no lo dudó.

-"¡Oye, Caro, espera!"

Pero lo que sí dudó es de que un miserable suéter medio roto pudiera compararse a la gabardina de marca que aquel otro joven le daba a la señorita Ru Lushe.

La pena y la vergüenza se aglomeraron en su pecho.

_Patético. _Pensó una vez más.

Cerró los puños y contempló a la muchacha alejarse, al lado de ese ricachón compañero desconocido de instituto.

Miró la cicatriz escondida tras la tela que cubría su mano y se dijo en su mente que nada era imposible. Todo en la vida tenía precio. Lo material, en este caso, era lo más fácil de conseguir.

Y fue así como Erio Mondial supo que no había nada que un par de cicatrices más no pudieran comprar.

* * *

_Recuerden inscribirse a los talleres extracurricularas, todas las alumnas, sin excepción, deben tener para el fin de semana su acreditación como parte de algún taller o perderán el ciclo escolar. Las señoritas Yoko Hamamura e Iko Takeshi favor de pasar…_

La voz desafinada y algo estridente de la subdirectora, aumentada por el pobre sonido estereofónico de la escuela llenaba los pasillos, patios y gimnasios, avisando a las jóvenes sobre su nueva asignación del ciclo. Muchas comenzaron a hacer planes sobre qué taller tomar o qué profesor apuesto podría dar tal o cual materia. Pocas eran las que veían en aquella tarea un verdadero infierno, como por ejemplo, Alicia Testarossa.

No iba a ponerse en ridículo frente a un grupo de inútiles cuyas aspiraciones se cumplían al ponerse un ridículo traje, declamar alguna poseía, desafinar frente a un micrófono ante una multitud deseosa de verle caer, o bien, moverse como mono cilindrero bajo luces multicolores. Oh, no. Tenía una dignidad que cuidar y no iba a caer en ese jueguito de profesores necesitados de humillación estudiantil voluntaria.

Sin embargo, tenía un serio problema llamado aprobación académica. Y ello requería la fastidiosa participación en esos talleres. Dejó a la pobre chica en turno jadeando con mejillas rojas, labios relucientes de saliva y mirada perdida para que cayera en el feo suelo empedrado de la parte posterior del gimnasio; sin más, se fue a ver la lista de talleres donde se inscribiría. De los males, el menor.

Danza, nunca. Bailaba como una diosa pero era un gusto de dioses precisamente. Coro, por todas las galaxias tragadas por agujeros negros, no. Orquesta, a menos que los instrumentos fueran usados para una orgía espectacular, lo cual dudaba seriamente, así que tampoco. Teatro, ja. Poesía y declamación. Sonaba tentador. Acercó sus ojos para leer algo más sobre el taller y quien lo impartía: Profesor Kuno Kibayashi, su retrato sonriente estaba adjunto en la hoja pegada al periódico mural principal.

Un espacio para recrear la mente…

Mas Alicia solamente se fijó en algo: Era el sitio menos concurrido por una razón que podía inferir de inmediato. _Nunca se hacía nada en ese taller._

-"Ahí voy" –dijo sonriente.

Tomó uno de los papelitos recortados para arrancarlo con elegancia y caminar moviendo sus caderas hacia el pobre y abandonado lugar del taller, un salón que alguna vez fue elegante pero ahora era más bien como un retrato antiguo sin color de los tapices Art Noveau y las lámparas Art Decó, los muebles de la Bau Hauscon, algunos posters expresionistas y futuristas, sin dejar de lado por supuesto, los hermosos cuadros de poemas.

-"¿Profesor Kibaro?"

-"Adelante, adelante señorita… am…"

-"Testarossa."

Alicia entró como quien es llevado ante la cámara de gases, sus ojos mirando las sillas de naranja chillante que soportaban los pesos muertos de estudiantes cuyos ojos se abrieron al ver algo tan llamativo como exótico que era el cuerpo de Alicia. Doce exactos cuerpos muertos, los recorrió uno a uno hasta que entonces vio algo que le hizo sonreír con coquetería.

Hayate Yagami estaba ahí.

La suerte salía al encuentro de las mentes preparadas y Alicia no podía sino confirmar aquella frase al tomar una silla de naranja chillante para colocarla como quien no quiere la cosa, no junto a la chica que estaba sorprendida como los pesos muertos que la rodeaban, sino al lado del profesor. Ok, ella podía manejar a todos ellos, incluido al docente que le sonreía tratando con toda su fuerza de voluntad de no mirar las contorneadas piernas de la rubia bajo aquella nada modesta faldita, fallando miserablemente en el intento.

-"Am… sí… am… Señorita…"

-"Testarossa" –repitió de nuevo.

-"Am, sí. ¿Puede decirnos por qué… um…?"

-"Adoro la poesía, maestro Kibaro. Es para mí la mejor muestra de las facultades de la mente humana en pleno contacto con aquel yo interior; la perfecta simetría de las palabras y los versos que expresan con sublime creatividad las pasiones que nos hacen imaginar mundos distantes como penas conocidas."

-"Vaya –comentó con sorpresa-, parece que sí está en onda, señorita Testarossa."

Alicia le sonrió y pasó por alto aquel intento mediocre de hablar como adolescente por parte del profesor con lentes de botella. Le dio su papelito para que le diera su comprobante de inscripción, ignorando aparentemente en el proceso la cara estupefacta y asombrada de la inocente Yagami.

-"No sabía que también fueras poeta –susurró asombrada y confundida-, además de una gran pianista."

Hayate le alcanzó después del brevísimo y atropellado discurso de bienvenida al taller del maestro, quien dio por terminada la sesión pues nadie, salvo Alicia, sabía de métrica poética, clases de poemas o siquiera corrientes literarias. Tarea para la siguiente sesión y que Alicia ya había ordenado hacer a sus fieles seguidoras, o eso estaba tecleando en su celular cuando la chica de ojos azules le llamó con su típica timidez andante.

-"No sabes mucho de mí –dijo entre ofendida y a la vez enigmática-. Eso sucede a menudo cuando juzgas con prejuicios."

-"Bueno, tú tampoco te presentaste en los mejores términos."

-"Cierto… -hizo una pausa para captar mayor interés-. No lo hice."

-"…ni te has disculpado por ello…"

La rubia se volvió sorprendida del arrojo en aquellas palabras. Hayate se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Había dos opciones: Abofetear a la castaña hasta que la mano le doliera o bien…

-"¿Comenzamos de cero? –Alicia sonrió de lado, tragándose su titánico ego y regocijándose en vez, por dentro, del sabor delicioso que le esperaba en un futuro inmediato-. Hola –no pudo evitar relamerse los labios-, soy Alicia Testarossa."

-"Hayate Yagami" –a diferencia de la rubia, la castaña sonrió con inocencia y simpatía.

Dos manos se estrecharon así, con las tan distintas sonrisas intercambiadas. Alicia señaló con su cabeza hacia la parte posterior del gimnasio para que la otra le siguiera. Ahí, aunque las ganas de seducirla no le faltaban, optó por otro plan; uno de paciencia pero astucia artera, así como la telaraña de una viuda negra. Habló con Yagami como _cualquier otra chica_, palabras medidas y bien pensadas, ensayadas con anterioridad en la lujosa recámara de la rubia para cuando el momento se presentara y que era más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

A ese paso, le ganaría a su gemela. Su ego gritó de júbilo en su interior y se hinchó enormemente en ese instante, a pesar de que siempre estaba hinchado.

Hayate, por otra parte, salía corriendo y abrazando sus libros contra su pecho, riendo divertida y sin darse cuenta que en sólo unos días su concepto sobre la rubia Testarossa había cambiado en un giro de 180 grados. Ya no la podía ver como una amenaza de cuerpo sexy y mente maquiavélica, sino como una chica que guardaba grandes tesoros que podía compartir si alguien le daba la oportunidad.

Aunque lo que ignoraba, era que esos tesoros venían en la caja de Pandora. Y no por nada las leyendas contaban que el mundo entero había sucumbido ya una vez ante el encantador pero fatal embrujo de dicha caja…

Y exactamente así, fue como el mundo jamás volvió a ser el mismo. _Jamás._

* * *

-"¿Taller de poesía?"

-"Ajam"

-"¿Taller de poesía?"

-"Fate, hermanita, si alguna vez consigo hacer un poema en ese taller, el mundo caerá en el apocalipsis. El profesor Kibaro es harto conocido por su impuntualidad, falta de organización como don de mando para con sus estudiantes, sobre todo si de cuando en cuando le muestran su pantaleta. Yo que tú, empezaba a buscar el taller donde de manera extraordinaria, pasarás."

-"No necesito tu sarcasmo."

-"Lo sé, sé que necesitas pero no puedo dártelo en estos precisos momentos, hay que guardar recato, ¿sabes?"

La menor bufó mientras observaba a su hermana gemela arreglarse sus coletas, en tanto ella estaba tirada sobre una colchoneta del gimnasio en un cuarto sin ventanas y con tan sólo un foco iluminando ambos cuerpos adolescentes que recién habían terminado de darse placer mutuo, justo para relajarse luego de un día tedioso como le decían. Sin nada de acción ni interés para sus vidas.

-"Iré al mismo taller" –declaró sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-"Ah, no, Fate Testarossa –la paró en seco-. Deberás buscar a Nanoha e ir tras ella en el mismo taller si acaso no quieres perder tu apuesta, cosa que tengo entendido, ya hiciste. Si cambias de taller, pierdes absolutamente. Y por cierto, -agregó como si fuera cualquier cosa- subiré el precio."

-"¿Subir la apuesta? –Fate alzó el entrecejo-. ¿Y qué quieres agregar?"

Alicia terminó de arreglarse y tomó el lápiz labial para colocarlo en aquellos labios finos, mirando en tanto de reojo a su gemela, que aún yacía desarreglada.

-"Si consigues a Nanoha –hizo un chasquido con sus labios, degustando lentamente el labial-, pero además haces que lo admita públicamente… Haré que pases el año con un promedio superior al que has tenido; y claro, podrás hacerme lo que quieras."

La más chica en edad se quedó callada por unos segundos y desvió la vista a un punto en blanco. Su mente, que si bien no era amante a los estudios, se puso a trabajar veloz y cautelosamente en las pocas palabras proclamadas por la otra.

-"¿Qué sucede en el imposible caso que pierda? –preguntó suave y tranquilamente-. Y que tú hagas lo mismo con Hayate."

-"Ou… -Alicia fingió pena por ella-. Bien, además que serás mi perra y dejarás esa mugrosa banda tuya que te absorbe MI tiempo, me darás acceso a tu cuenta de…"

-"¡NO!" –Fate se puso de pie de inmediato y buscó su uniforme para vestirse, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular lo muy malhumorada que se sentía.

-"…y humillaré públicamente a Nanoha Takamachi" –terminó tajante Alicia en lo que recogía su mochila. No pudo evitar mirar con una ceja arqueada a su hermana, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no sabía de qué o por qué-. Suerte con tu taller, hermanita. _Te quiero._"

Las últimas palabras falsamente melosas hicieron que Fate gruñera a una puerta que se cerró, llevándose consigo el aroma exquisito y seductor de su hermana. Darle el control completo a Alicia era como morir en vida, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar qué haría con las demandas que pedía con aquella apuesta renovada.

Pero sabía jugar también ese juego y se lo demostraría, quien mordería el polvo sería Alicia y no ella. Haría que nunca, jamás, se atreviese a retarla de nuevo sin sentir el miedo y la vergüenza calarle los huesos.

La ojírubí salió de ahí pensando en el estúpido taller de mala muerte donde la pelirroja se encontraba, cuando le vio correr hacia la zona de las canchas. Parecía algo apurada, como emocionada.

Fate le siguió sigilosa, tal cual leona a la caza de un gordo caribú en la sabana, por entre los jardines y algunas estudiantes a las que hizo a un lado sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos que le daban. Entonces, notó que había una manta por encima de la profesora de deportes, un taller deportivo, por supuesto.

-"Joder, y pensar que dejé el club de Tara-Poesía por esto…" –refunfuñó entre dientes.

Sin otra opción por lo pronto, decidió acercarse a lo que probablemente serían las primeras pruebas de equipo. Divisó enseguida a Takamachi, entusiasmada y con las orejas rojas pidiendo acceso a algo que de seguro, no debía de ser ni lo más mínimo de interesante.

No le sabía aquel espíritu deportivo, admitió. Los labios de Fate se curvaron con una nueva malignidad aflorando al exterior; después de todo, con algo de estímulo, ella también podía demostrar un espíritu sumamente arrollador.

Sin prisa alguna, dejó que Takamachi hiciera sus pruebas corriendo, saltando, giros de gimnasia así como pruebas con el balón; tal parecía que lo que sea por lo que su némesis competía, lo conseguiría. Eso claro, si ella no se interponía primero.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Fate se acercó mirando el número limitado de papeles, haciendo emocionante el asunto para ella misma. Nanoha platicaba con sus compañeras de taller sobre las miles de posibilidades de quedar aplastada por los balones cuando Fate apareció de la nada, aludiendo que como miembro del Club de Atletismo, ella también tenía todo el derecho de competir por ese título.

El título de _Capitana_ del equipo. La ojirubí no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, aquello sonata tan bien y tan endemoniadamente divertido, Takamachi tendría que obedecer sus órdenes. Y se aseguraría de dejarle en claro su lugar.

-"¿Y qué te hace pensar que puedes competir por tal puesto cuando ni siquiera te presentaste al inicio de las pruebas, Testarossa-san?" –aclamó de inmediato Nanoha, con voz mordaz.

-"Ah, pero, ¿acaso eres tú la representante del Club, Takamachi? –se plantó frente a ella, haciendo uso de su altura para tratar de intimidarla-. ¿A qué le temes, _Nanoha_? ¿A qué te haga pedazos en la pista? ¿O tal vez sabes que soy mucho mejor que tú y temes que te humille frente a los demás estudiantes?"

Contrario a lo que la gemela esperase, la otra se mantuvo calmada y firme como siempre, jamás bajándole la mirada ni mucho menos asustándose ni por la cercanía ni por la diferencia entre alturas.

Y justo cuando Nanoha parecía dar respuesta a lo anterior, Caro tomó la palabra.

-"Me temo que sólo hay un lugar, chicas…"

-"Que quede la mejor, entonces" –asumió Fate mientras levantaba el mentón, no teniendo miedo a probarse contra aquella otra tonta que se atrevía a confrontarla.

-"Así será."

-"Esa es la actitud –felicitó la joven Lushe, inconsciente de la parásita rivalidad que estaba propiciando-. Harán la prueba al mismo tiempo con el resto de las competidoras, quien termine primero será la Capitana oficial del equipo. Sin rencores."

Fate se preparó tronando sus huesos. Su mirada pasó a la concentrada pero a la vez molesta Nanoha, quien sin duda pensaría que eso era un truco barato por parte de la rubia para estar con ella y seguirla fastidiando. Ya había dado prueba de que Fate recibiría un contra golpe de intentarlo. Pero la rubia sólo clavó su mirada en el recorrido, preparándose mentalmente al tiempo que la profesora preparaba su silbato y brazo para dar la señal.

-"¡AHORA!"

Todas las chicas salieron disparadas, mas contrario a lo que el grueso de la escuela podría pensar sobre la condición física de Fate, ella era una atleta consumada con un cuerpo ya endurecido para las pruebas físicas, no en vano era reina de su pandilla como de las peleas.

Correr fue pan comido. Así como trepar, saltar, jalar, escalar, rodar…

Poco a poco iba dejando atrás a todas, incluyendo a la pelirroja, que ya jadeaba pesadamente tratando de alcanzar a una rubia que parecía gacela y quien se coronó como campeona al tomar primero un balón y encestarlo con un movimiento perfecto en el aro, con el sonido del silbato coronando su éxito.

-"¡Bien hecho, Testarossa! ¿Cómo es que no te había visto así de activa en las clases?"

-"Es mi lugar" –Fate fue directamente con la profesora sin responderle, exigiendo su nuevo puesto de mando con una mano extendida.

-"Bienvenida" –la docente la felicitó de nuevo, dejando que su arrebato obviase los malos modales de su nueva Capitana.

Fate se permitió una ligera sonrisa de victoria, girándose hacia el resto de sus compañeras de deportes y por supuesto, hacia Takamachi, quien no pudo más que juntar sus cejas en una actitud de reto aunque por dentro estaba impactada de la rival que se había colado a su taller.

Una mano pesada acudió a la frente, buscando más un soporte que para quitar el sudor impregnado. Los ojos azules se abrieron y cerraron tres veces, en un intento fallido por controlar el remolino de formas borrosas en las que su visión se había convertido desde que la carrera pasase más de la mitad del tramo establecido; un repentino dolor en la cabeza le sobrevino y fue en ese momento en que Nanoha Takamachi decidió salir de ahí cuanto antes.

No obstante, la rubia no le hizo mucho caso, su mirada estaba más allá del objeto de su ambición, en un jardín a lo alto de la escuela donde una silueta con coleta conocida le miraba retadora.

La apuesta, en efecto, había subido.

* * *

_Sucker love is known to swing,  
Prone to cling and waste these things.  
Pucker up for heavens sake,  
There's never been so much at stake._

_Like the naked leads the blind,_  
_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind._  
_Sucker love I always find,_  
_Someone to bruise and leave behind._

_There's nothing here but what here's mine._

Amor fácil reconocido por cambiar,  
Dispuesto a acoger y las mismas cosas tirar.  
Lloriqueos por amor al cielo,  
Nunca antes ha habido tanto en juego.

Así como el desnudo guía al ciego,  
Sé que soy egoísta, soy cruel.  
Amor fácil siempre encontraré,  
A quien magullar y dejar atrás.

No hay nada aquí, pero lo que hay aquí es mío.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**C:** A todos y todas, muchas gracias por seguir leyéndonos incluso hasta estos momentos de abandono mental por parte de estas escritoras :D

Gomenasai, pero lo compensamos con calidad… eso espero, jajaja, y buenas vibras para que terminemos en algún momento.

**K: **Bueno, aparte de la larga temporada sin darnos a la luz, no tengo mucho qué decir. Creo que –otra vez, otra vez, otra vez- la culpa es mía por la tardanza _ Aers, en fin, aquí está.

Qué horror, el ritmo está súper lento xd

Y una última cosa, para todos aquellos que comentan que casi no hay NanoFate o AliHayate o cualesquiera, sólo quiero recordarles que esto es un fic, una historia, todo lleva su tiempo. Además, el NanoFate no lo es todo, perdón pero soy de la gente que piensa que lo que realmente importa es la narración en sí. Sin ánimos de ofender o decepcionar a nadie, la historia irá a su ritmo (y sí, pueden mandarme a la hoguera porque al ritmo que vamos, será un ritmo mega-tortuga).

La vida se vuelve pesada acá afuera -.- Disculpas por el tiempo perdido, y como dice mi compañera, gracias a quienes siguen leyéndonos y soportando a estas terriblemente pausadas escritoras =)

_Se despiden, Kida Luna & Clumsykitty._


End file.
